


The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore

by BurntPopkorn



Series: The Lonesome Sage [2]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, post-Bayonetta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntPopkorn/pseuds/BurntPopkorn
Summary: Long before the 500 Year Clan Wars, when both clans ruled in a somewhat harmonious balance, within the Lumen Sages was one family who bore a prominent force within the clan for centuries. They were known as the "Volsung Family." Legend has it that every two generations, one member of the family would be born with immense spiritual power to the point where people likened them to demigods who walked the Earth on behalf of Jubileus. Some even thought these powerful beings were the reincarnation of God themselves.From this family emerged a man destined to accept his fate. The question is what does fate have in store for him? Only one way to find out.
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/Original Male Character(s), Cereza (Bayonetta)/Original Male Character(s), Cereza/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Lonesome Sage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. ACROODZI (Beginning)

"Daddy, daddy!" I feel a small tug on the end of my shirt. "May I please have a lolly? Please?"

"Rose, sweetheart." she stares at me, my hand gently ruffling her long and braided auburn hair. "You can't have any candy right now. We're going to be eating dinner with Mummy and Donovan."

She mashes her face on the glass display counter in the candy store, slightly tilting her head every so often to examine every vibrant assortment of gumdrops, suckers, sugar coated gummies of various shapes, until she spots the lollipops again.

"But Mummy eats lollipops all the time," her lips pout. "Lollipops make her strong. I want to be strong too."

Rose's eyes stare at the tiles of the floor until my index finger nudges her chin to lift her face towards mine. "Honey, lollipops don't make Mummy strong." My index finger lovingly pokes her white and gold dress in the area where her heart is. "Just like Mummy, strength comes from within you. You were strong ever since you were born."

"Really?" She asks, astonished. I nod my head.

We smile at one another before Rose lets out a giggle. "Since I'm strong like Mummy, Mr. Candy Store owner, you can keep the lollys."

The cashier and I seem to have laughed right at the same time. I point to a butterfly-shaped, pink and yellow striped lollipop. "Please, I'll take one of those." I pull out a few coins while the buttons of the cash register are rhythmically tapped. However, it's a hassle, giving that celebratory tugs keep disrupting my arm. I can only chuckle at her excitement.

"Thank you Daddy, thank you!" A tiny, but endearing pair of arms wrap around my legs as I pay for the lollipop. Once the candy is in my possession, the pair leaves my leg and reaches for the bag, albeit greatly unsuccessful at obtaining it.

"Not until after dinner Rose, ok?" I reassure. She nods in understanding.

We exit the store, waving back at the cashier, and eventually stroll our way back onto the main square which is busy as it always is during summer time due to its sunny weather and beautiful beach. Two things that attract tourists like magnets to a dinner plate; although sunny weather, beautiful beaches, and tourists also attract panhandlers and club, restaurant, or cafe promoters, who think shoving their flyers directly into your face is a fantastic way to advertise their establishments, like flies to dung. "Hey you!" a voice calls out in front of us. The sudden thrust of a cheaply produced flyer for a nightclub was blocking my view. "Come on down to Naughty Angels! 18 or older to enter and drink. One of the hottest tourist clubs in New Hvergelmir!" The flyer leaves my peripheral thanks to a forceful wrist grab and push to the side, though not without a glare being shot my way.

"No thank you," I sternly decline. "Besides, we're not tourist, and even if we were, do you not see a child with me?" I pick Rosalia up and carry her on our way to the restaurant.

The closer we get to the pier, the heavier the traffic gets with bikini-cladded ladies, beefed up guys, kids merrily running around, squirting each other in the face with water guns with the occasional variety of dogs wagging their tails as they walk alongside their owners on the beach. There is an old man with a cane who is assisted by a young woman in a purple one piece, but the old man's legs are shaking so furiously, each step he took made me wonder if that part of the beach has quicksand instead.

"See that old man right there, Rose?" My light nudge gets her attention. "That's going to be me eventually. Can you handle my shaky legs?" My legs wiggle as my hips twist side to side, pretending that I was going to fall forward, making Rose's grip tighter while a giggle escapes during all of this.

"Daddy, stop!" She continues giggling.

When we arrive at the pier, I spot the restaurant across from a graphic t-shirt store that opened two months back. Glad to see it get some business. I spot a few customers with purchase bags exiting the place, including a bald man wearing shades as black as his face tattoo sporting a shirt that has "SPACE MARINE" printed across it. We curve around the massive fountain in the middle and enter inside the restaurant. After verifying the reservation, Rose and my eyes scan around the room, searching for Cereza and Donovan. Despite the restaurant being bigger than what it seems to be, judging from the outside, narrowing the search to only two black-haired people seems to help, especially right as I pinpoint one black-haired occupant with blue and silver earrings. What I didn't expect though is a man with curly hair and odd cowboy clothes to block the path nor be someone that Cereza would be interested in conversing with. The more I got closer to the booth, the more audible their conversation got.

"Fancy meeting you here of all places Bayonetta," the guy tips his onyx hat as a gesture of respect. "Looks like our paths can't stop crossing each other."

Bayonetta? Why would he call her Bayonetta?

"Are you sure you're still not stalking me, Luka?" She asks in a playful tone.

"The. name. is. CHESHIRE." He emphasizes. "Wait...I mean Luka. That's right, Luka." He now bore a dumbfounded look on his face that matches his attire.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods this time now?" Cereza's arms stretch towards the ceiling before folding behind her head.

"While it's good seeing you once again, I'm here because of a date," the man smirks.

"I don't remember this restaurant allowing cats to come in here," Cereza quips.

"Hey, it's an actual woman this time," He fusses. "But I am glad to bump into you like this, given how there's been rumors of abnormal activity from Paradiso's side of town."

"Oh?" She wonders. "If that's the case, it's just means more sacrifices for my friends downstairs and the less sniveling I get to hear from them."

"This is merely beyond angels though," The man, whose name is Luka, slams his hand on the table. "There's been a strange man going around New Hverghelmir trying to revive the Lumen Sages."

"Revive the Lumen Sages?" Cereza repeats a bit louder with a tone of disbelief.

My body flinches at "Lumen Sages." It has been over five hundred years since I last heard anything about my former "brethren" and sixteen years since I heard of Balder's defeat by Cereza. Someone's out here trying to resurrect a new generation of Lumen Sages? Even more surprising is how does a human like this Cheshire fellow know this sort of information?

"That's what Rodin shared with me," he adjusts his hat. "It's surprising what kind of information you get out of that guy bribing him with an authentic wagasa."

Cereza abruptly stands from her spot in the booth, slightly making me jump yet grabbing Rose's attention.

"Do you know the name of this man?" She asks, her tone and demeanor projecting seriousness at this moment.

"Not as of yet, but trust me, I'll let you know once I get to the bottom of this."

"Mummy!" Rose shouts, wiggling herself out of my arms and ran over to Cereza. Damn, I wanted to continue to eavesdrop on their discussion, but Rose's enthusiasm for Cereza knows no boundaries. Or volume levels.

"Rosalia!" Cereza turns behind and looks at Rose before spotting me. "Sigurd? When did you two get here?"

"Wait, 'Mummy'?" The cheshire guy stares at Cereza in shock while pointing at Rose. "This again? Only this time, it's for real?"

Damn it, cat man. My expectations for you to keep her occupied are shattered the more you don't distract Cereza while my mind races for an excuse.

"We've been here for about three minutes searching for you." Playing it cool, I casually walk over to her though the shakiness of my voice can't keep it cool. I feel like the old man at the beach.

"How was your time with Daddy?" She picks up Rose and places her in the seat next to her before adjusting Rose's sidebang and planting a kiss on her nearly exposed forehead.

"It was fun," Rose points at me with her cute, pudgey finger. "Daddy got me a lollipop like you Mummy!"

"Wait, 'Daddy'," Luka, still surprised, shifts his focus to me. "You're Bayonetta's...?"

Great Jubileus, never have I ever felt more on the spot before than I do now. I try to muster up a confident nod, but being detected didn't give me the courage.

"Holy hell I can't believe this," Luka shakes his head. "Bayonetta's finally a family woman."

"Aren't you going to sit, baby?" One of Cereza's eyebrows raises at me.

"That's right," an unnatural laugh escaped my lips after. Though once I finally analyze the booth, I realize Donovan is not here. Worry cloud over shame.

"Where did Donovan go?" I ask.

"He went to the bathroom," Cereza answers, placing a napkin on Rose's lap. "Though he's been in the bathroom for a while."

"Donovan? Who is Donovan?" the Luka guy interrupts before he looks to the side out of curiosity.

"Excuse me old guy," a voice emerges, making Luka scoot a few steps out of way, revealing Donovan.

"Yo Donny!" My stiff hand gestures a greeting.

"'Yo?' Really, Father?" A shudder escapes from Donovan's body before he sits next to me. I look back over at Luka and his face seems to stretches out more and more, particularly at Donovan's appearance.

"Your son! His face is almost a carbon copy of yours, Bayonetta." He leans towards Donovan. "He doesn't have your eyes though. Neither does Cerezita over there."

"Because those are Sigurd's eyes, not mine." She props her arm, chin resting in the palm of her right hand, on table. "It's a shame really."

My eyes briefly close in amusement as a smirk creeps upon my face. "Well, screwing things up seems to be a profession of mine."

"Doesn't mean screw ups can't create perfection though," she winks at me.

"I'm throwing up on the inside," Luka once again interrupts before striding further and further from our booth.

"I'm sure your cats do the same every time they wake up and see you, Cheshire," Cereza returns to her quips.

"Anyways," Luka tilts his hat once again at Cereza. "Nice talking to you Bayonetta. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a hot date to get back to."

As he walks away, a waiter pushing a cart full of orders from the other customers moves towards the kitchen area until Luka bumps into him, knocking each other to the ground and food spilling everywhere on the floor. Everyone inside the restaurant now has their attention on these two. I hope Mr. Cheshire has a beefy bank account.

Cereza rolls her eyes from Luka and back onto me. "Fortunately, that's not our waiter that clumsy fool tackled."

"When did you meet a guy like that?"

"Sixteen years ago. I was going after Balder, and he was going after 'journalism.'" She reaches into her clutch and grabs her golden Umbran watch. She also grabs a tube of lipstick, twisting the bottom of it to reveal a coral tinted color before reapplying it to her lips while using the mirror inside her watch as guidance. "But enough about him," she then rubs her lips together. "It's nice to see you out of your office for once. Seeing you in a nice suit isn't all that bad, I supposed, but you in a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and flip-flops? It reminds me of your flamingo shorts." Her eyebrow twitches in amusement.

"Flamingo shorts?" Donovan suddenly speaks. "Dad wears flamingo shorts?"

"When we first met each other, he did. Didn't picture I would end up with someone with such an eccentric taste in fashion."

"You call it 'fashion.' I call it 'vacation outfit.'"

Cereza leans on the table, head resting in her palm. "Whatever you want to call it doesn't matter. You still looked quite marvelous in them, especially your bum."

Donovan begins to make fake vomiting noises while being accompanied by my chuckle. "Yeah, it's nice being out here on the pier," I deeply sigh, taking in all of the surrounding. "Even better is enjoying today with all of you." I rest my hand on Donovan's shoulder.

"Is it too much to ask for more than one day? The kids haven't seen you in a while since you've started doing overtime shifts. Also, we haven't been able to spend," her tongue slides across her lips, her voice slightly deepens "quality time together."

"We've had plenty of opportunities to do so," I grab my water and take a gulp. "It's just that our quality time is more arguing than loving."

"Can you blame me? You act as if you're married to your job. I can't help but wonder sometimes if I'm your wife or your mistress."

Rosa looks up from her plate after taking a bite. "What's a mistress?"

"Mummy can answer that for you," I look towards Cereza. A tiny scowl is on her face.

She turns towards Rose, "Sweetie, I don't think you're old enough to know what such a thing is."

"It's a person you date outside of your marriage," Donovan chimes in, gathering all of our attention. "Mum is saying that Father cares about his job more than her."

It's moments like this that make me wish my children weren't so intelligent.

"Daddy, you should love Mummy more!" Rose nags. Cereza proudly smiles at her.

"That's my little girl," she kisses the top of Rose's head before turning her head to me. "Love me more, Daddy."

As we continue to dine, Donovan was telling me about his first day of school in Year 10 so far while Rose told Cereza about the one of many adventures she goes on with the aid of her toys by her side, only pausing every now and then due to Cereza making her eat her food. Some of these included finding the lost treasures of New Hvergelmir or backpacking around Fimbulventr and running into the spookiest ghosts. Cereza can only chuckle at this little one's vast imagination as do I at the wild tidbits I caught every now and then in the midst of Donovan's exposition.

"Father," Donovan caught my attention. "do you like being a lawyer?"

This sudden question caught me off guard. "Yes, it's quite nice. I don't point my fingers at people and yell 'Objection!' but I help people with starting businesses."

"Sounds like it takes a lot of smarts."

"Not necessarily," I clarify. "Just studying, tis all. You think upper school is hard, imagine having to keep up with building regulations and procedures."

"Sounds respectable."

"Respectable, but tiring. Especially, when you're good at your job. Then you have to deal with a plethora of clients and a matching plethora of paperwork."

"Is that why you're not home by evening time?"

"Yes," I admit, but my yes is joined by Cereza. She goes back to eating her dinner.

"Enough about me though. How's school going?"

His face turns aloof, "It's going."

I grow concern. "You're not being bullied, are you?"

He waves his hands. "No, but," he hesitates. "some upperclassmen always joke about me and annoy me."

I lightly laugh. "People who make fun of others do it because they're insecure about themselves. There's something they see in you that makes them jealous since they don't possess it themselves."

"I didn't think of it like that," he states.

"Just brush it off and ignore people like that. They eventually stop bothering you."

"Daddy, do you want to hear about me saving the Noatunian princess?" Rose interrupts.

"Sure. Spill the beans," I smirk, pouring all my love into her eyes.

As Rose tells her stories, I sneak a glance at Cereza since she's grown a bit more quiet than usual. Her face is somewhat harden for someone who was chuckling just a minute ago. Perhaps it was Mr. Cheshire's sudden revelation of a resurgence of Lumen Sages. It doesn't surprise me, considering I'm shocked myself to hear that. I was fairly certain they were entirely massacred. Being a Lumen Sage used to be more than merely seeking a divine upper hand with the eyes of God. Brotherhood. Enlightenment. Being the representation of righteousness and presenting in front of our fellow humans what it means to stand up for what is right. At least, that's what I was raised to believe before talks about the Umbran massacre made waves. Although being exiled freed me from getting my hands stained with Umbran blood, I'm certain Cereza's eyes were stained with memories of sisterhood, and the reputation of her clan smeared all over. A forceful tug of my jaw brought me back to the restaurant where Cereza was staring directly at me, her countenance full of concern. Rose and Donovan stare at me, both looking unsure as to whether I am fully back into consciousness or not.

"Something on your mind?" She retracts the hand that was holding my chin to fold her arms.

I wave my hand, dismissing her concern. "It's nothing."

"You know I don't like it when you lie to me," she scowls. She bore that same look on her face whenever I would get home around three in the morning from working overtime at the law firm and brush off her discontent of me getting three hours of rest before rising up to repeat another hellish schedule at the office. Really it's four hours of sleep, but the first hour is always filled with heated words exchanged back and forth between Cereza and me.

"That's right Daddy," Rose chimes in. "Lying is very wrong. You told me and Donnie to never do that. Don't lie to Mummy."

I glance over at Donovan and he's smirking while finishing his plate. Come on Donovan. Be my knight in shining armour.

"Sorry Dad, but Rose is right. You have only yourself and Mum to blame for raising us right." He takes a bite of steak impaled upon his fork.

After that rejection, my eyes land back to Cereza whose scowl has turned into a curious smirk. A smirk taunting me because she knows my back is against the wall and unlike the arguments at home, this one has the children declaring her to be in the right.

"Who wants to go to the beach?"

Rose raises her little hand "I do, Daddy! I do!" She turns to Cereza. "Can we please go to the beach Mummy?"

"Hold on, little one. You can't go to the beach when you just finished eati-"

I interject, "Of course she can! Let's go. Rose. Donovan." I place the money for the food on the table before motioning for Donovan to hurry up and get out of the booth.

"Jeez Father," Donovan runs his fingers through his black hair before walking towards the exit, clasping one of his hands in Rose's. "Mum's gonna win regardless."

Before I could follow closely behind them, a forceful pull of my shoulder steers me into Cereza's dagger-filled stare.

"Do you feel like you've married the plague? Because you always avoid me like one every time I want you to open up to me." She pulls out the ends of her scarlet sundress, attempting to straighten out the newly formed wrinkles.

"We can talk about it when we get home." She rolls her eyes at me before groaning.

"Now why does this sound like a lie as well?" She rests a hand on her hip. I sigh in defeat.

"Tonight, I promise." I grab her hand and bend her pinkie before wrapping mine around hers. "I'll tell you."


	2. NOR (Sons)

I fell out of my bed at the sound of a loud door slam. Was it a robber? The bed sheet covering my face comforted me and hopefully hid my presence. Until that is, I heard a whisper. "Siggy, get up! I wanna show you a move." The bed covers were ripped out of my grasp and unveiled the room with Brother standing by the bed.

"Show me what?" I asked, rubbing my eye.

"A move! It's a really awesome move one of Father's friends showed me. Wanna see?" As super cool as this move sounds, it would be nice to go back to sleep. I sprawled over my bed to grab my covers before Brother jumped on my bed. "Come on Siggy," he grabbed my leg and pulled it into a hold. "If you don't come with me, I'll tell everyone that you still wet the bed." He ended with a laugh.

"I don't wet the bed anymore!" I rolled to my left and brought my free leg over brother's neck before pushing myself up to flip over and put Brother in a chokehold. "That was last year because Mummy kept making me drink water, before bedtime."

Suddenly, my back was pinned to the bed, Brother facing me from above before he disappeared to the side while flinging my left arm straight with his grasp and tightly curling his legs around my left arm also. I was easily defeated.

"Ok, ok! You win. Now let me go." My entire arm was freed. I gave the arm a good shake, hoping any feelings of pain either stops or lessens. Maybe rubbing it will help it get better.

"Good," Brother grinned at me. "Meet me in the backyard. There's enough space to show off just how deadly this move is."

I quickly put some shorts and a shirt on and was about to run outside until my collar got snagged. "What are you wearing young man?" Mother scanned my attire from top to bottom. "You look like a street rat."

"But I like these," I posed admirably. Although my shirt had a few holes from being worn out and the shorts had a small rip in them, I still loved these clothes. I bought these clothes with leftover birthday money I saved up every now and then after buying whatever toy that caught my attention for the month.

Mother smiled before squatting in front of me, relaxing her hands on my shoulders. "Sigurd, sometimes when you move up in life, you have to leave old things behind." Her eyes averted to my shirt. "We live in a better neighborhood now and can afford better things. There's no need to look worse than what we already have." She left the kitchen for a brief moment before coming back with a small stack of clothes and set them on the kitchen counter.

She lifted my shirt to remove it. "Here, put these on." She handed me the pair of shorts that had weird, fancy scribbling all over it. It reminded me of Father's robes. After putting the shorts on, I was about to run outside until my collar got snagged again.

"Where are your shoes?" I looked down at my feet. My toes waved at me. Mother held her face to the palm of her hand while resting her other hand on her hip before letting out a sigh and a light giggle while leaving the kitchen. She reappeared with a pair of golden running shoes. They looked super cool! "You're a handful, you know that?" I slipped on the shoes and finally ran outside to see brother doing weird dances and poses. Once his eyes caught me, he stopped and ran over to me.

"Stand right there," he pointed towards the blades of newly cut grass near Mother's rosemary garden. I walked over until he told me to stop. 

"Now attack me!" He commanded. I rushed towards him, a punch winding behind me and as I sprung it forward, Brother knocked my stretched arm upwards from the bottom and next thing I know, a very sharp blow struck me on the nose, making me instantly lose my footing until my feet were dangling in the air and the fence and Mother's rosemaries were now upside down. Another blow struck the back of my head, this time leaving me dumbstruck while in severe pain before I curled into the fetal position, gripping my head.

"Get up Siggy!" My nose started bleeding. I couldn't handle the pain throbbing throughout my nose, so crying was unavoidable. As soon as I was able to find my footing, Father came running from the house, looking distraught at the blood that had dripped upon my shirt.

"Gunnar, this is unacceptable," He pulled out a tissue cloth, but not before glaring at Brother. "What were you two doing?"

"We were doing nothing but basic Lumen Sage training we learned and I elbowed him," he paused. "It was only an accident."

Father broke the tissue in half, rolled both pieces, and stuffed them both into my nose while tilting my head backwards. "It may have been an accident, but be careful," His tone soften. "The Light Arts is not a play toy."

"You always say those things whenever Sig gets hurt," Brother folded his arms. "When I get hurt, Siggy is 'young and doesn't understand what he's doing.' You don't care about me."

Father swiftly turned towards big brother. "I do care. I don't like seeing either of you get injured. But you're a big kid."

Gunnar looked at Father as if he understands what he's saying, but then the ground becomes his only focus. "Still, you always go and help Sig. He's only five years younger than me. He's fine. Every time he whines like a baby, you or Mum comes to his rescue."

Father let out a hearty chuckle. "Gunnar, you'll understand when you have a four year old to raise yourself one day."

All I could see was a orange dot fading into the distance since my eyes were blurry until the tears streaming down my cheeks were being wiped, my vision revealing a pair of thumb tips moving side to side with Father looking at me with a pleasant smile on his face. His face that was shaking up and down from my erratic breathing as I continued to cry.

"Let it all out," he pulled me into an embrace, my back feeling a smooth rotation followed by a comforting pat. "Crying helps us get stronger. Cry until you can't cry anymore." I continued until short bursts of hiccups were left. Father still held me in his arms. "Every year you're getting bigger," he let me go and ruffled my hair. "Soon you'll be as big as Gunnar. You'll have to act more like a big kid. Which means you'll become a Lumen Sage. There will be problems and encounters you'll have to battle, Sig. Altercations that you won't be able to cry through. It will take a lot of perseverance, but this is something you'll figure out how to do as you get older."

I was confused. What was perseverance? Before I could ask him, Mother was peeking from the door and notified us that dinner was ready. I was about to sprint towards Mother until my feet left the ground and I was suddenly sitting on top of Father as he was walking into the house. The table was full of food as if it was Christmas dinner except it was just a regular Tuesday. I was placed in the seat next to Brother, thanks to Father who gave Mother a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down at the head of the table with Mother to his right and Brother on the other side.

"This is quite overwhelming," Father picked up his fork. "You cooked an awful lot. Is it our anniversary?"

"That's not until next month," she took a bite of steak before continuing. "The wives are getting together and serving food to the homeless." 

Brother slammed his fork on the plate, gathering Father and Mother's attention. "That's stupid giving poor people the food you worked hard for. If they want to eat, then they should get their own food." 

Father looked astonished, as if he never expected for Brother to say something like that. "There is nothing wrong with charity. The world is not nice to everyone, so we have to help those in need, Gunnar."

I raised my hand. "Giving away old clothes is charity too, right?"

"Yes, that's right. There are children who need clean clothes or they could get sick." 

I removed my shirt and threw it at the unoccupied chair at the other end of the table, bearing my naked chest. Father let out a chuckle while Mother seemed perplexed. "There, they can have my shirt. I didn't like it anyways."

Father's chuckle turned into a loud chortle while Mother closed her eyes. "Sigurd, that's a new shirt. You will be keeping that. Now those clothes you had on earlier, they can be given away though."

"But I love those!" 

"We can always get you new clothes like the ones you're wearing now. Besides, they should have been rid of long ago." 

A heavy sigh escaped my frown before I picked at my broccoli in defeat, the cold air from the A/C making me shiver a bit. We continued eating in silence until Mother began speaking with Father.

"So...how's Balder doing?" Her voice carried a hint of hesitation.

Father laid his fork on the table and placed both elbows on the table, his finger intertwined while accompanied by a serious glare. "Balder is with us no more."

Mother closed her eyes once again before taking a bite of potatoes. "Of all people I never expected for him to lay with an Umbra Witch."

Umbra Witch? What's an Umbra Witch?

"He knew the rules, and he has to suffer the consequences." He picked up his grape juice in a fancy glass and took a sip. "Even worse, he had the nerve to conceive a bastard in the process. I would have rather for him to spit in each and every one of our faces." He paused before taking another sip. "Nevertheless, what's happened already happened. Things are only going to go downhill from here for both clans."

"What did he even see in one of those vile Umbra Witches to betray the clan?" Mother asked.

Father slowly turned towards Mother, his cold stare actually seeming to warm. "Temptation." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for giving the first two chapters of this story a try! To give a bit of backstory for this story, I’ve long been writing this back since September of 2019 and finished it back in March of this year. Now that I am finally making my way towards publishing it, I have been going back through the chapters and tightening them up, whether it’s proofreading, correcting spelling, or adding more content that I think will improve the chapter, to make sure I present you all with a cohesive and entertaining read. 
> 
> As a fan of Bayonetta, I tried to approach my OC with the same mentality that her creator, Hideki Kamiya, and many others at PlatinumGames applied towards the development of Bayonetta. Although they created such a fierce and confident, sassy woman, for my OC, I wanted him to be the opposite of what Bayonetta has gone through while still having similarities, give you a glimpse of his past, and how he overcomes it. I do want to point out that although this fanfic will mainly focus on my OC, I do and will also try and develop Bayonetta as much as I can by imagining how would she would be behave and what would change about her as a lady with a husband and children. Hope you enjoy my story. Please feel free to share it with any other Bayo fans or if you have any critiques about the story so far, feel free to leave a comment, and may you continue to have a great read! <3


	3. ISRO (The Promise)

"You know the drill, Sigurd. I'll be back in about an hour." 

Father walked past the Umbran Clock Tower to attend the monthly counsel meeting between high ranking members of the Umbra and Lumen clans. Since he got a promotion earlier this year, this was Father's fourth time attending as a Archbishop. While he was trying to maintain the steadily withering peace between witches and sages, I was standing in the plaza, counting the twinkling stars that looked like baby moons in comparison to the full moon shining at the clock tower with such grandiose. Every now and then a few Umbra Witches would walk by, chatting about whatever witches or women discuss, I guess. I didn't necessarily care due to Father's command of never speaking nor walking off with one of them or else they would kidnap me and feed me to a three-headed demon, so I made sure I kept my distance from them as well as let them know to keep away from me. Unfortunately, that second part was quite difficult, considering there would be one or two witches that would call me the "cutest widdle Lumen Sage" they had ever seen before. It's times like those I wish Brother was here, but since he's thirteen, he has to go through official training to become a Lumen Sage. Despite him being a jerk at times, I'm proud of him since this is something he always wanted. I wish Father would let me get the same amount of liberty Gunnar has now. Everything I do now is watched or criticized. That is, if it hasn't been taken away from me or forbade. No playing with the other kids in the neighborhood, no birthday parties. Only school and home. Supposedly, it's all to prepare me to be a Lumen Sage. But every time I bring up Brother didn't go through all of this, I either get ignored or Father tells me I'm "different" from Gunnar. If this is what I have to go through being different, then this stinks. Only thing I can to pass the time is count the stars until I saw two girls running towards the plaza, one in a red gown with white hair chasing the black-haired girl with red ribbons within her braids, small glasses, and a raggedy cat doll flinging in the air as she ran.

"You can't catch me Jeanne!" the black-haired girl yelled, looking back at the white-haired girl before running into my leg due to her own clumsiness. She looked up at me as if I was the culprit for her mistake, sulking. I moved four steps away from her, avoiding those two at all costs like Father told me to. The girl was about to cry until the one called "Jeanne" helped her up and dusted the black-haired girl's dress off carefully.

"You have to watch where you're going," Jeanne advised. "Running is very dangerous."

The black-haired girl just looked down at the ground while hugging her cat doll tightly to her chest, her bottom lip poking over her top lip. I did feel somewhat bad for her, so I took a step towards the two. "Sorry. Are you okay?" My hand found itself awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. Her pout transformed into a innocent smile once I began talking to her. Her excitement eager to make a new friend.

"Apology accepted! Do you wanna play with Jeanne and I?" She ran over to Jeanne, linking her arm in one of Jeanne's while the cat doll was hanging for dear life in her other hand. My feet scuffled a few steps backwards. 

"No I can't. Father told me not to mess with witches."

"We're not witches yet. Only our mummies." Jeanne corrected me. 

I had no response to such a technicality. However, uncomfort swept through me as I noticed the black-haired girl staring at me intensely. My hand instinctively traveled across my mouth, up to my nose, and past my forehead, worried if something foreign had made a home on my face? Feeling nothing other than smooth skin, I look back at the girl, confused. "Can you stop staring at me?"

Her smile grew slightly bigger as the hug between her and her cat doll grew ever so tighter. "Sorry. It's just that I love how pretty your eyes are." Well, looks like there was something on my face after all --a rosy blush. "Like purple marbles."

I stammered, not knowing how to feel at the sudden compliment from a baby witch. Mother taught me if someone gives you a compliment, it's nice to give one back. "T-t-t-thanks. I like your," I glance at her doll, "cat."

"Isn't he just the cutest? I'm still searching a name for him."

Hmm, I wasn't really good at naming things, but the more I stared at the purple patches on this cat, the more it reminded me of a fairy tale character.

"How about 'Cheshire?'" I recommended.

Her glasses gleamed with wonder. She creeped me out. "Cheshire sounds wicked!"

"It sounds like an old man's name," Jeanne spoke. 

I nod my head. "Exactly. They make great cat names."

"It's official!" Cereza breaks into a slight giggle, "Here's Cheshire." She leaned one of her ears toward Cheshire's mouth, "What's that, Cheshire? You said you want to play a game? Okay, let's play!" She looked at me, "Would you like to play with me and Jeanne?"

My arms flung to form an X at her suggestion. "No way."

She leaned towards me with her bottom lip frowning, "Please?" She stressed the "e" for what felt like an eternity.

"G-g-go away. Besides, I don't wanna play with babies."

"We're not babies," Jeanne shouted.

"How old are you?"

Both of the girls used their fingers to count their age. "Four!" They shout at the same time.

I crossed my arms, unimpressed. "Four is still the age of babies." The black-haired girl's cheeks puffed in frustration while the Jeanne girl stuck her tongue out at me. A groan escaped me as if my conscious was judging me for being rude towards the two even if they were witches. "Okay, I'll play." The black-haired girl's smile returned and she slapped my arm before she and Jeanne ran off.

"Tag, you're it!" I heard into the distance.

My legs sprinted off as fast as they could, determined to catch up with the girl. Surprisingly, she was quite fast for a four year-old, but not impossible to catch up to. As we were running through the halls of this , the black-haired girl turned the corner and when I did, my feet gradually halted at the sight of these jail cells, one of them being occupied by a lady wearing all black with some sort of hood on her head. She had a circular jewel in the middle of her chest. She was a witch. Father told me that's what they used to trap children they kidnap inside. My breathing got shaky, and it wasn't from the running.

"Mummy, I made a new friend," the black-haired girl stated while running up to the cell imprisoning the woman. The lady looked over at me, her eyes grey. My head sharply faced one of the empty cells, the color of her eyes were a piercing silver, it felt like she was going to turn me into stone.

"Hello there, young man. Nice to meet you. Thank you for playing with my daughter." I continued staring left to avoid eye contact. "It's okay to look at me, I'm not gonna bite nor can I grab you because..." the sound of metal chains ended her last sentence. "Come a bit closer, it's alright." My head slowly turned and faced the woman once again. She had her hands balled into fists, clamped together by the handcuffs on her wrists. I calmly made a couple of cautious steps and stood about 8 tiles away from the cage. Just in case the circle on her gown opens and swallows me whole. "Thank you for befriending my daughter. She hasn't been able to make that many friends here. It's all my fault, really..." her eyes averted to the floor. "I hope someday in the future she's able to find someone who will accept her for who she is and love her unconditionally."

I finally gathered the courage to speak."Why did you get in trouble?" She seemed a bit surprised to be asked that but regained her composure. 

"I broke a rule. A rule that Lumen Sages nor Umbra Witches aren't supposed to break. You should know, little one, that obeying the rules is always important." Through the folds of her face mask, she appeared to have smiled. "But when it comes to love, sometimes rules are meant to be broken."

Break the rules for love? Why would anyone do that if they're just going to get in trouble with their parents? There's been times where Brother has lied for me to keep me out of trouble, but Father still yells at him. Did her parents throw her in jail? Before I could ask though, a ferocious force swooped me off my feet and I found myself being carried on the side of someone's body. Please Jubileus, don't let this be a witch who's about to eat me.

"I told you Sig to stay. outside. in. the. plaza." It was Father, and his voice sounded so cold, so devoid of emotion that I didn't know it was even him until he mentioned my name. I threw my head backwards, Father's face upside down. 

"But I was jus-" 

"I do not want to hear another word." I bit my bottom lip shut. "The meeting is over. We're going home."

"Bishop Freyr." The woman spoke back.

"It's Archbishop," Father corrected before charging away from the area. "Rosa." 

*

When we got back home, there was a very still, but tensed air in the living room as I was sitting on the couch and Father was staring into a picture of grandfather while Mother had her arms passively tucked into her lap. The sound of the picture frame being placed back onto the mantel filled the atmosphere before Father began.

"Repeat to me what I tell you every time I go to the meetings?" He placed his hands on his hips.

"Not to talk to or come in contact with any Umbra Witches."

He pointed at me with pizzazz. "Correct. And what did you do?" 

"I was just playing with the gir-" Father abruptly flung his arm into the air, his palm signaling for silence.

"That is not what I asked, Sig." That same arm came back down, this time pointing at me once again. "and what did you do?"

I teared up. "I talked to an Umbra Witch." 

Father breathed heavily. "That you did. Sig..." he walked towards me, making me burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Father! I just wanted to play with with the girl and her friend because she was going to cry and and and I saw the witch lady and and she thanked me for being friends-" he placed his arms on my shoulder.

"You're not in trouble Sigurd. It's just that..." he slightly bit his lips, his eyes flinching from hesitation. "...lately things between Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages have been getting a little hostile. I'm just looking out for you. That is why you were told to wait out in the open in case something happens." He revealed. I was busy wiping tears off my face. "Do you remember the lady in the cage you saw?" Mother closed her eyes once the lady was brought up.

"Yes, she's the black haired girl's mother."

"Well, she did something really bad with a Lumen Sage, and because of that crime, he's no longer a Sage." His grip tightened a bit. "I don't want you to be around someone like her nor an Umbra Witch at all. So if you ever want to become a Lumen Sage later in the future, do not fraternize with an Umbra Witch."

"But Father, she seemed nice!"

One of his arms found itself back into the air, I instantly stopped talking. "I don't care what she seems like. You do not communicate, speak to, joke around with, play around with, or even look like you're engaging with an Umbra Witch. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded my head. He ruffled my hair before kissing the crown and walked over to Mother to kiss her. It was times like this I wished I'd rather get pulled into a headlock by Brother than have a talk with Father, even if I didn't get in trouble. As Father went upstairs, Mother walked over and sat next to me.

"Your father is just looking out for your best interest," she rubbed my back. "He and I want you to live life without any complications. If something were to happen where you couldn't become a Lumen Sage, your father would be sad."

"Brother is going to be a Lumen Sage though," I mentioned. "He never tells this stuff to Brother. It's always me. I've seen Brother talk to Umbran Witches when he's on break from training. Father's even caught him a couple of times, but he never gets mad at Brother."

She rubbed her chin between her finger and thumb. "Gunnar isn't special like you are. Your father sees much greatness in you. I see much greatness in you."

I was confused. How could I have greatness when I'm just a kid? "Why?"

"Parents can just tell," she pointed at my chest. "There is great power inside of you that you yourself are unaware of. Becoming a Lumen Sage will bring that monstrous power out of you. That's what your father always tells me." I just sat there, astonished.

"So if you want those super powers, you know what that means. No socializing with Umbra Witches, no matter how nice they might seem. Got it?"

"Yes m'am." I agreed.

She left a peck on my forehead. "Good. Now time for bed." She rose up, signaling with her arm for me to follow her upstairs so she could read me the usual bedtime story before leaving my room. This time though, Father came into the room as Mother was walking out. Even she looked slightly surprised at his appearance but he just smiled at her and whispered something in her ear that made a warm smile appear on her face, just like Father's. 

"You're still not sleepy yet, son?" He asked

I was almost in a bit of a daze, but not fully there yet. "No."

In what caught me off-guard, he started singing to me in a soft whisper. 

_Loneliness is a cloak you wear_

_A deep shade of blue_

_Is always there_

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_

_The moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_

_The tears are always clouding your eyes_

_When you're without love_

My eyes were beginning to feel like sandbags were sitting on top of them, but I could still hear the song although with each word after, it was slowly getting fainter to listen to.

_Emptiness is a place you're in_

_With nothing to lose_

_But no more to win_

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_

_The moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_

_The tears are always clouding your eyes_

_When you're without love_

My eyes eventually drifted into a world of darkness.


	4. GROSB (A Bitter Sting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the love this story has been receiving so far! I have been reading the comments and the comments have been so encouraging and positive that it inspired me to actually add this bonus chapter as a way of saying thanks. This chapter was not originally written, and was just completed yesterday. I hope it does its job well in further developing the story and also giving you more insight into Sigurd. May you all enjoy reading and as a bonus, I will also be submitting the next chapter shortly after proofreading it. Have a great read! ^_^

"Rise, brethren. Rise!" The abrasive yelling disturbed me from my sleep. Just give me 10 more minutes, sweet Jubileus. My leg curled around my bed cover, hugging the warmth. That is, until the cover was snatched from under it and cold air shot my eyes awake. "Up now, Volsung!" One of the higher ups hovered over my bed, a particle of spit landing on my nose. I groggily stood to my feet, wondering what was this uproar for. As my vision cleared, the rest of the recruits in the room were all stirring out of their sleep or standing at attention awaiting further orders like me. Some of them bore the same look as me: confused. A yawn escaped my body, and before I felt my legs wanting to get back in the bed, a commanding officer walked past me, glaring into the pupils of my eyes with a look that would condemn Jubileus to Inferno. As I rubbed the crust out of my eyes, the commanding officer met with a few others in the middle of our barrack and began his speech.

"Good morning, boys. Normally, today would be a day where the lot of you are waking up to prepare for training about 3 hours from now. However, things have changed within the past 24 hours," he briefly paused to breath a heavy sigh. "As of right now, we, the Lumen Sages, have declared war on the Umbra Witches."

What? Declared war?! Graduation was a month from now, and there were still a few lessons left on the curriculum to learn. Good to know the entire room shared the exact sentiment as I as a symphony of gasps and doubtful speech filled the air.

"Silence!" The room fell silent. "I know. You lot are mere greenhorns who have not even graced your graduation yet. But this decision has been guided by the Elders and the angels in Paradiso. They are ready to resurrect Jubileus. And in doing so, they are attempting to retrieve the Left Eye of the World from the Umbra Witches." 

But aren't we in control of the right eye? They're risking a war to obtain both eyes? What madness!

He instilled fear into the depths of all of our stomachs as he looked at us, "Since war has just been waged, the Elders have decided to let you, the graduating class, get a taste of real experience by joining the front lines of the attack. Practice is one thing, but war is what separates the cats from mice. So gather your garments for at 0800, we march to the Clock Tower. Dismissed."

0800...that left us with only 30 minutes. As I fumbled over my belongings, the air clogged with panic and anxiety made it hard to concentrate. Even worse, I could feel my own nervousness slithering from behind me. I wouldn't consider myself to be afraid, but on the very first day of training 5 years ago, we were all made aware on the first day what happens once your soul is gone: off to Laguna to become an angel. I wasn't planning on dying. But damn it if I also wasn't planning on seeing us become sacrifices thrown to the lions. I grabbed my battle cassock--white with gold prints mocking the feathers of angels. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe i-

"WE'RE GONNA DIE. THEY'RE THROWING US INTO THE LION'S DEN!!" One of the recruits freaked out, being held back by 3 fellow trainees. His worries were sweeping across the faces of everyone else as they were either pierced in the heart with fear or tried to keep their composure fine while the beads of sweat collecting on their foreheads told a different story. Mother, Father. Please watch over me. 

I made my way down to the bottom level where we were to gather. The four commanding officers from earlier were standing in a straight line, ready to give us our orders. "Glad to see you all join us. Not like you had a choice. We'll be convening with the higher Sages overseeing the plans of operation along with the angels."

The march to the outskirts of Vigrid was without sound. The air so still, you could have heard a mouse urinate on cotton. It felt like we were on another planet, tourists who didn't have the faintest idea of where we were or where to go. We were merely helpless and guided by locals who had been living here before us, accustomed to the way things were. Only difference is, there lingered an uncertainty of returning home. Getting wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't realize that there were also visitors surrounding us. 

"Men, stand your ground!" A group of Umbra Witches swarmed us. Like ants, the group scattered in chaos. Some of the graduates ran away, some whose eyes shined with confidence gave chase to separate some of the witches from the group, and there were some who decided to stay here, I among them. "Playtime is over. Fight for your life!"

With the speed of a panther, one of the witches lunged at me, my hand quickly catching the dirt to retrieve my balance. As I looked up, she was delivering a kick straight to my dome, and on instinct, I let my hand go and fell to the ground to dodge it before pushing myself up and sweeping her with my left leg. With a snap of the wrist, the ground turned to lava, but the Umbra Witch was quick on her toes. No time to underestimate. I made sure to go after her relentlessly, hoping the pressure renders her as frantic as a antelope in front of a lion. Suddenly, she threw a punch accompanied by a wicked weave, and that's where the tide started to get a bit rocky. These wicked weave attacks were huge, yet abnormally quick. However, unlucky for her, Umbra Witches aren't the only ones who can control time. Activating Light Speed, I grabbed the bullets from her leg guns, lined them up across her forehead, and delivered a liver blow to her side before Light Speed ended.

The gush of blood and the disintegration of the summoned demon fist said more than what needed to be said about the demise of this witch. I pulled out my rapier to deflect an oncoming attack. The tip struck the center of a bullet, halting its momentum. I flicked the bullet to balance on top of my rapier, pivoted my foot, and flung it towards its sender, another witch, before leaping after the bullet and spinning my body along the trajectory, rapier leading the charge, before stabbing the Umbra Witch in the chest. A heavy force attacked me from the side, sending me rolling on the ground. As I lifted myself up, there was another witch in front of me who checked the pulse of the impaled witch. She turned towards me, her eyes burning with fury, before shouting an Enochian word and a hound-like dragon attempted to bite me. I grabbed my winged dagger, pressing my thumb where the base of the blade and finger guard meet, and parried the bite, its fangs stuck against my dagger. I thrusted my rapier to stab its mouth before jumping into a sideflip, landing on its snout, and gouging its eyes with both weapons before it disintegrated back to the depths of Inferno. Suddenly, the witch broke a sprint towards the woods. As I followed her, streaks of blood coated the ground, grass, and trees. It wasn't hers though. The blood was slightly dark to be fresh. Up above, she ran into a comrade, but before I could stop her, the witch had summon a wicked kick, knocking the soul out of his body, and his body evaporating into light. I summoned a fireball that she unfortunately dodged before continuing her getaway. There was something.....off about this witch. She ran as if she was a victim. As if she wanted to escape. Not me in particular, but escape the lifestyle of a witch. Before I realized it, she shot a few bullets my way to throw me off her track, but they were easily avoidable. When I landed on the approaching road, it forked towards both ways. I saw no signs of the witch down both ways, so where could she have gone?

Like an candle to a dark room, a light swiftly turned on down the road on the left before extinguishing back out. As I made my way down the road, a wooden house encroached upon my view. Solid darkness inside. Kicking the door down, I entered the house, harnessing the energy of a light beam in the tip of my finger for a light source, it appeared that I am in the living room. Pictures of family, strung up almost everywhere, I continued to inspect the room until I heard what sounded like a sneeze. Turning my head towards the source, there was a bookcase facing me. 

"I don't remember bookcases sneezing," I slid the bookcase over to reveal a secret passageway. Down the way I could hear very faint whimpers and shaky breathing. Although I was walking down the stairs, every step greeted me with terror until I reached the bottom. In front of me was the Umbra Witch kneeling in pain in front of an elderly couple, a few kids--perhaps around 9 or 10--and a dog gritting its teeth at me. About 7 pairs of eyes steady their gazes on my next move. 

"If you're here to finish the job, just take me. Please, leave them alone," the witch begged before turning towards the elderly couple. "Mama, Papa. I love you."

As I took another step, my knee was kicked by one of those brats before they started chanting "Don't take Big Sis away!" I consoled my knee with a few rubs before speaking up, "I'm not going to kill her."

"Is that what you said to the other witches before your lot brutally murdered them?"

A scowl formed across my eyes. "I apologize, but those are the rules of war."

"The rules of war? You dare to claim these are the rules of a war your clan started? This is not war. This is a massacre. A selfish massacre!"

"I-, Well, I mean, bu-" I couldn't find any words.

"We, the Umbra Witches, are given the Left Eye of the World to govern, and we hold just as much responsibility as you Sages do with protecting the Right Eye of the World. So again I ask, you dare to claim we're at war when your clan are the agitators? We wanted to do nothing more but our duties and go home to our families. Instead," her voice begins to crack under emotional pressure, "we're being slaughtered for no reason. Some of my Umbran sisters are gone forever because of your naiveté. May their blood on your hands haunt the rest of your days."

As much as I didn't want to accept it, she was right. My silence spoke for my defeat. I grabbed my coin pouch and threw it towards the foot of the Umbra Witch, catching her off guard. "It's the least I can do to apologize. Please, get your family safely out of Vigrid. Don't ever look back."

As I walked down the road, engulfed by the night's darkness, I had become entangled with living up to expectations--my own and Father's--that I threw morality out of the window in the process. Those two witches I murdered... my squadron...we're killing one another for no reason. Surely Father could explain what's going on. After making my way back to my commanding officers, I counted three alive. The fourth officer was being picked up from the ground, lifeless. There were a handful of fellow trainees who found their way back from the woods. Out of the 40 of us, there were about 29 left. Scanning the area, I saw a few of the higher clergymen had arrived, including a few Archbishops. Father was one of them. Our eyes met.

"Sigurd, are you alright?" He tromped towards me, his face clouded with worry. His mouth continued to move, but I could only hear the words of that Umbra Witch loop inside my mind.

_"You dare to claim we're at war when your clan are the agitators?"_

_"This is not war. This is a massacre. A selfish massacre."_

_"We wanted nothing more but to do our duties and go home to our families. Instead, we're being slaughtered for no reason."_

"SIGURD!!!!" I found my shoulders being shook by Father. "are you alright, son?" I caught my breathing and nodded my head yes. After meeting my Father's checkup, he pulled me into a hug. "Oh thank Jubileus. I don't know what I would have done if you were killed. We didn't anticipate an ambush so sudden."

I forced myself from his embrace before walking away, "Neither did we anticipate to be bait."

"Son, wait," he blocked off my path. "The higher clergymen never planned on throwing you all to the sharks."

"Well then, what was the plan exactly?" I stretched my arms in distraught because tonight proved Father's words false. "Because we woke up 2 hours ago and got thrown into the 9th circle of hell."

Father closed his eyes, pondering if what he was about to say would be appropriate. "The Elders wanted to initiate war and knew they would need all the manpower to get a strong start. That plan included putting the graduates on the front lines, so the veterans can summon Cardinal angels or ready elemental spells. We severely underestimated them to think they wouldn't have an ambush planned an hour past our initial invasion."

"Thanks for confirming that we indeed are the mice for the cats," I stormed off.

"The Elders also wanted to test the graduates," his eyes found the courage to look away from the ground and to my face, "which means they knew some of you would possibly die in the process."

"So in other words, if you die, you simply were just weak enough to die."

"...Correct."

"So people are deemed weak for joining this..." the rage building in me prevented me from finding proper wording, "goddamn temper tantrum the Elders have created despite our training still being incomplete?"

"I wouldn't say temper tan----"

"Fuck this!!!!" My bellow attracted the attention of everyone. 

Father strolled to me, leaning towards my right ear. "Lower your tone, Sigurd."

"I'm done Father."

He grabbed my arm, tugging me towards his personal space. "Done with what? Being a Sage?" His eyes soften, "You can't quit."

"I killed two witches, and almost killed a third one."

"You killed two witches? Impressive..."

I was taken aback at his pleasant response. "You think it to be brownie points for taking a person's life?"

"Did they not threaten you with the possibility of taking yours? You were defending yourself Sigurd. Why didn't you kill the third witch?"

"Because she has a family, Father."

"So does the Lumen boy she murdered. Do you hear yourself, son? This stance you want to take is not making sense." He placed his hand on my shoulder,"Why not continue and rise in the ranks to fight against what's going on if it's a grand issue? Think about it Sigurd. If you want to make a change, do it on equal footing. Don't quit being a Sage."

I snatched my arm from his grasp. A deep couple of breaths calmed me down. Do it on equal footing? Fine then. I'll do just that. I promise to the heavens I'll do what I can to gain a spot amongst the Elders to end this senseless war.

_That will be my real apology._


	5. OFEKUFA (Elevated To)

"You lot are here because of your determination, your perseverance, and your unwavering hope. You lot are here because you chose to brave the most damnation of training despite obstacles, hardships, the doubts of both yours and others, and chose to triumph rather than be overcame. I could not be any more proud of this year's class. You fought through tears. You fought through sweat. You fought through blood. You fought and survived your inexperiences in warfare. This is an impressive bunch which is why I'm honored to announce today is officially the end of your training and I hereby welcome you brethren as official Lumen Sages."

A roar of excitement danced through the air as we celebrated finally being freed from the tortures of training. Despite it taking nine years of gruesome cardio, strength, and memorizing incantations, I was finally here. Father, I had done it. But damn do I say, I felt nothing from the public celebration. Everyone but I was excited about my induction. I felt no different than how I did a month ago inside that witch's wooden cabin. 

"But before you all leave, there are a few of you that will be receiving rewards for accomplishments you all have achieved as well as special promotions within the rank due to your adept learning throughout training as well as beyond." 

The headmaster and leader of the Lumen Sages, Father Menyhart, called up the names of twenty-nine fellow recruits. I thought he was done until I heard "Volsung" echo through the air.

"You have been awarded the Honor of Laguna medal as a commemoration of appreciation for volunteering yourselves to fight during the Clan Wars as inexperienced Sages. The great Jubileus saw to it that you twenty-nine were the strongest to survive although a few of our brethren have perished. Though the battle is far from over, your bravery and willpower have not gone unnoticed. May Jubileus, the Creator, bless you." 

The audience clapped for us and took pictures as we made an assembly line to shake the headmaster's hand with slightly loud, but joyful whispers of "thank you, Father Menyhert" joining in, and afterwards stood side by side, lined up by the shoulders, and held the placards that had their medals encased. I did a golf clap because of course, putting yourself into the thick of war is no easy task, especially with no war experience, but my heart did not condone what we were doing. From the propaganda spreaded to the civilians of Vigrid that the Umbra Witches planned on resurrecting Jubileus by stealing the the Right Eye of Jubileus the Lumens possessed, the streets of Vigrid were wondering what was the purpose of the Umbrans and Lumens going after each other's throats in the first place. Others were saying the Lumen Sages started the war by attempting to confiscate the Left-Eye from the Umbrans while the wealthy called that rumor "baseless" while believing the war was started by Umbra Witches to cover up their tracks. This spiraling debate of chaos and heresy was taking a great toll on the Lumen Sages as brethren were dying left and right due to the growing destructive power of the Umbra Witches. Although Brother long fell into the narratives of it all and joined in the war--which I believed he joined solely to impress Father--I opted out and decided to concentrate harder on completing the rest of training. I may be a "stick in the mud" as he put it but at least I was a bright stick in the mud. 

"Now is where we'll be calling up the names of those who have shown through trials, tests, and exams their mastery of training as Lumen Sages. Unbeknownst to them, during the course of training, Lumen Sage masters from various ranks within the clan have been watching them and recording scores as well as additional comments of trainees who have far exceeded their expectations and demonstrated expert level skills and personally ranking the top trainees from one to five." He called four names out of the twenty-nine of us and handed them plagues before they stood in front of the audience and posed for the wall of blinking flashes before us.

"Last but not least, there is one more award left for one person," he announced, catching the attention of all the guys who went awardless as well as the crowd who were gearing up for another photo opportunity. "I call Sigurd Volsung to the front."

All the guys turned to look at me. I didn't know what was going on. We all thought Father Menyhart was going to close the ceremony, and we get to leave. At least, I thought so. I creeped towards the front, looking back at the blokes who had their eyes on me like heat seeking missiles until the entire crowd emerged in front of me. A crowd of about six thousand made up of families and Vigridians of all social classes who had probably never witnessed seeing a Lumen Sage graduation. I walked up to Father Menyhart three Archbishops--none of them Father--and two Ministers surrounding him. Each one of the Ministers held in front of them an item they individually had which was a white battle robe lined with gold patterns with gold shoulder guards, white boots with golden tips, and a large golden staff with a violet jewel in the middle of one of the ends. 

The headmaster cleared his throat. "There was one name that all twelve of the masters not only wrote on their lists, but have all placed as number one on their respective lists, and that name was your, Mr. Volsung." Then he turned to the audience.

"This means that Mr. Volsung here shown such a masterful display of combat, physical training, endurance, mental capacity, and technique, that all twelve masters have declared him to be the ace of this graduating class." He turned back to me. "Therefore, Mr. Volsung, you have been officially promoted to the ranking of Bishop, the second highest ranking among the Lumen Sages, excluding the title of Father."

Vast audibles of "oohs and aahs" filled the air and camera flashes were sporadically going off in front of me. I myself was in awe of this great honor, so I felt I could do nothing but bow in humbleness.

"Thank you, Father and clergy, for this great opportunity. I shall perform my duty and uphold the standards and morals of our clan." Father Menyhert just busted into a hearty laugh.

"No need to bow, my son. This is all of your hard work and dedication. Not only that, you did what nobody in seventy years has managed to do and actually graduated a year early." More oohs and ahhs filled the air at that revelation. I could do nothing but stammer.

"Excuse me? I thought the training was only nine years." Father Menyhert let out a bigger laugh than the one earlier. "My son, training is for ten years. Did you not get pulled out of one group and into a different group that was training?" I looked back at the guys I was standing with.

I didn't notice it until now, but none of them I absolutely recognized from my first year of joining. "I did, but I thought it was because I got in trouble." This time I got a slap on the back, pushing me into a great wall of laughter coming from Father Menyhert. "No, my son. We do that when we receive reports about trainees who are showing exceptional talent. If it happens to be a one time fluke, then you get sent back to your original training squad. You, on the other hand, you never left once you got picked." He leaned towards my ear and whispered, "

At that point, I was honestly left speechless while Father Menyhert's applause caused the Archbishops and Ministers behind him to begin clapping as well, and eventually trickled to the audience, creating a roaring applause. After I awkwardly went back to stand at my spot, still trying to regain myself from that, my hand carrying my new outfit to wear for my new position, Father Menyhert closed the ceremony and the rest of the class dispersed to the audience to find their family. I scanned the crowd of people for my family, but they were nowhere to be seen until my vision got covered by warm skin.

"Honey, we're so proud of you," I turned around and it was Mother, wearing a beautiful long, white tunic with elongated sleeves and a ruby encrusted headband partly covered by her long brunette hair. Next to her was Father in his traditional Lumen robe, face gleaming with joy. Meanwhile, Brother just bore a smirk as always.

"Nice to see little brother is a man now," he patted my back. "You've made quite some leaps. We could have used a fantastic Sage like you on the battlefield."

I don't know what Brother's intentions were with that remark. He of all people was well-aware of my stance on the Clan War. I was slightly caught off guard.

"Regardless, we are proud of you Sigurd. I knew you always had it in you." Father embraced me, quickly followed by Mother. "Now that you're a Bishop, we'll be working in close quarters together. Nice to meet you Bishop Sigurd." Father outstretched his hand for a handshake, making me chuckle. "Nice meeting you too, Archbishop Freyr." I shook his hand.

"You two are embarrassing," Brother facepalmed. "Anyways, I've got to get going. I've got a war meeting to attend. Have a good one, little Bishop." I returned his wave goodbye.

"Seems like yesterday you two were four and nine fighting one another and getting your nose elbowed. Now you're twenty-two and twenty-seven, beginning your journeys within life." Mother nodded in agreement. Father looked at Father Menyhert and the rest of the clergymen shake hands with the crowd of attendees before his eyes returned to Mother. "Leave us some alone time, honey."

Mother nodded her head before walking towards the crowd of Vigridians surrounding the Father. Gunnar crossed his arms while watching us. "You too, Gunnar."

Brother let out a "tch" before following Mother. Father placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let's take a walk." As soon as we were an earshot from the horde, Father began speaking. 

"You never fail to impress me, son. Do you know the odds of graduating with a higher clergy title like Bishop is? The last person to do something of this grand a feat was 34 years ago."

"Receiving this promotion was something I never saw coming," I looked at Father. "Your words from a month ago still ring in my ears."

His face hardened. "I bet they do. I..." he hesitated, "I feel I might have talked with much ignorance on that day. My son," he grabbed my shoulders, "the higher clergy is different than what you might believe. A greenhorn like you, no matter how high your position, will always be looked at as a kid. Listen to me my son, if you want to survive in a position like this, you're going to have to make sacrifices every now and then. Sacrifices that may require you to be outside of your comfort zone."

I closed my eyes in frustration. 

"Son, we are losing this war and we need all the Sages we can get onboard to deal with the witches. They are wiping out clusters of us. Recruitment has been tapering off each year. Please try to understand. We need to win. Also, you'll gain credibility, and credibility speaks louder."

My eyes meet the ground. Father was right. I was the new kid on the block and despite my Father's prestige, this was my own footing as a Sage I had to deal with. 

_For a day riddled with celebration...everyone but me was cheering for my future..._


	6. OSF (Discord)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. Don't worry, nothing's cancelled. Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter, and if you like what you've read so far, feel free to leave a comment! ^_^

I was coming back to my office after taking a quaint stroll around the courtyard. As three years past, things were getting worse for the Lumen Sages as the Umbra Witches quickly gained the upper hand. The war meeting was about to begin in a few minutes, so I made my way inside, climbed up the six flights of stairs, greeting Lumen Sage trainees and those in lower positions with friendly handshakes, and walked down a few hallways before the conference room emerged in front of me. Walking inside, there was a massive table that seated forty officials, Priests, Bishops, Apostles, Ministers, Archbishops, and finally The Father who always sat at the right end. Father Menyhert hadn't arrived yet, but some of the other clergymen were present. I went over and greeted them as well as a few of them greeting me. We made small talk until Father Menyhert finally arrived, around him being the Archbishops and Ministers, including Father who was standing next to him. As the dispersed and sat in their seats by Father Menyhert, more members were arriving while the ones that were early went ahead and sat at their appropriate seating according to ranking. I sat next to Archbishop Aalok across from me and sitting two seats down from him was Father. I shot Father a quick nod of acknowledgment, as did he, before Father Menyhert began the meeting.

"Good evening brethren of the High Clergy. Today, we are gathered as the ongoing war against our sisters of darkness resumes. I am sure a large number of you all have noticed that we are suffering huge amounts of casualties at the hands of the Umbras. Over fifty-thousand of our brethren, both in the Low and High Clergy, have given their lives on behalf of Paradiso and fought to protect for not only what we as Lumen Sages stand for, but to prevent the Right Eye of Jubileus from falling into the hands of the Umbra Witches. I stand here mentally depleted, hoping that we can come to some sort of decision to gain the upper hand upon the Umbra Witches, and for the best, annihilate them." Father Menyhert sat down, placing his hands on his stomach, his eyes brimming with fury and a glint of somber. Since nobody initially spoke, I was got myself ready to stand up until I spotted Father in the process of standing. I sat back down.

"Father Menyhert and fellow brethren. I beseech us to go forth with a more forceful approach against the Umbra. As we know the Umbras gain their power from the moon, I advocate we stage a surprise attack right at the crack of dawn."

"We could do that, but the problem is wouldn't they expect for us to try something like that at the crack of dawn given that the Sun is on our side?" Minister Dritan spoke up. "I say we move the time towards the late end of the night, before the Sun approaches. They would not surmise for us to attack them at 4am with the moon still in the sky. Though the question now would be how to cloud the moon before engaging with the attack."

Father Menyhert shook his head, sounding content with the plan that had been proposed. "I agree that a surprise attack would work greatly in our favor; however, as Archbishop has brought up, we need to remove the moon out of the equation."

Father continued. "One thing we can do is use the low clergy of Lumen Sages as well as any Sages in training to summon fleets of Iustitias, Fortitudos, Temperantias while us higher clergymen can summon Resplendences and Worships to position them in front of the moon and give them the signal when it's time to attack the Witches."

Father Menyhert had a pleasant smile on his face as did most of the Archbishops and High Clergy did. I, on the other hand, was not in agreement.

I stood up, gathering the attention of all the High Clergy. I swallow the spit building up in my mouth in the hopes it would lather my throat that was drying from nervousness. "Father Menyhert and fellow brethren of the High and Low Clergy, I am sadden at the lost of fellow Sages that I have grown up training with and from, fellowshipping with, and idolized as a young child. However, must we continue to fight in a war that has taken the lives of many of our brethren only to lose more?"

"Sigurd..." Father glared at me.

The sight of Father made me hesitate, but looking at the Priests, Apostles, and Ministers who would rarely speak up and let the higher clergymen lead the discussion in every meeting only to sit like brainless sheeps, agreeing with whatever left the higher clergy members' mouths no matter how senseless their proposals were became the reason why so many of them are laying in graves right now. I was sick of the fighting. I'm sorry Father but with a declining number of Lumen Sages that will only continue going down the more we fight, they needed to throw up in the white towel and stop this fighting. 

My palm passionately slammed itself upon the desk, my eyes full of zeal. "This war needs to cease before the last Sages remaining are the ones in this room. Look at us. Most of you are in old age while the rest of us are pushing through our thirties and forties. We would be highly incompetent against the Umbras, who despite also suffering losses, still have a sizable army. Your stubborn perseverance to fight a losing war bewilders me."

Archbishop Aalok broke the silence after my speech. "Bishop Sigurd, we love your tenacity, but for someone of 25 years of age, you know not of what you speak of. We must keep fighting to not only prevail at the end, but to also avenge our deceased brethren and ensure that the legacy of the Lumen Sage never ceases."

"No Archbishop, you know not what you speak of. When was the last time you have been on the battlefield?"

We just stared each other down, fury burning through both of us until Archbishop Neirin let out a light, but audible chuckle, gaining both of our attention.

"Bishop Sigurd, you are very skilled--dare I say gifted--with communications and bringing out the best in our recruits. However, you've only fought in one battle, yet you believe you're well versed in how war works." He crossed his leg. "You're only a third of my age and you've only been Bishop for three years now. Leave it to us elders, the ones with experience, to decide what is best for our brethren."

"With all due respect sir, I would, but the elders deciding what is best for all of us has been a constant problem the past three years and apparently beyond that as we're getting nowhere close to defeating the Umbra Witches. Over fifty-thousand sages have died in comparison to the fifteen-thousand witches we have killed. Seems like leaving it to the elders has done nothing but steered us clear to an early death."

"Sigmund Volsung!" Father roared, rising from his seat. "You will stand down and recognize your place as Bishop. We will be respectful to each other, and be civilized."

"What's the point of all these titles and ranking if half of us are here solely to be viewers and not partake in worrying about the well-being of our breathing brethrens who need not waste their lives for nothing?"

My eyes darted towards Father Menyhert to see what was his reaction, and I wish I had not done so. His countenance was not amused, and he sat in his chair, witnessing us sounding like brats. 

Father turned to him. "Father, forgive Bishop Sigmund's ignorance. I believe that my plan will guarantee us victory and if not that, then one step towards victory." He bowed his head in regret towards Father Menyhert, who was in the process of standing up.

"Bishop Sigurd's outburst raised some points in addition to Minister Dritan, Archbishop Neirin, and Archbishop Freyr. This talk of a late morning surprise attack does seem to rather carry much optimism, optimism that may morph into victory for us. On the other hand, perhaps giving up to the Umbra Witches and suffering defeat could turn into a positive solution towards salvaging the existence of the Lumen Sages," he scratched his thick beard. "Which is why we will decide this as we usually do: by voting. For those of you who do agree with Bishop Sigurd's idealistic plan of forfeiting this war to the Umbra Witches, raise your hand."

Seventeen hands were visible. I was glad to see my bravery resonated within some of the hearts of the lower ranks.

"For those of you who agree with Archbishop Freyr's idea of surprising attacking the Umbra Witches and covering the moon, please raise your hands."

Only thirteen hands went up for Father's idea. I was flabbergasted and at the look of Father's face, so was he. Meanwhile, when I saw Father Menyhert's face, his face was so harden, it was as if he was staring into each and every one of our souls and condemning it to the depths of Inferno.

"I don't think I made myself clear," Father Menyhert folded his arms back while looking around the room. "There are forty men in this room; therefore, I expect forty votes in total. We are going to vote again, and for the ten who thought not voting at all was a valid choice, it's not." He cleared his throat. "For those of you who are aligned with Bishop Sigurd's idealistic plan of achieving victory through forfeiting, raise your hand," he commanded sternly.

Nine people voted for me, including myself. I sat back in my seat, astonished.

"For those of you who are in favor of Cardinal Freyr's plan and will join in his plan as brethren, raise your hand."

Thirty-one hands rose in the air. So much fury settled in the depths of my stomach, my teeth were slightly paining from the amount of jaw clenching I was doing to control myself. 

"Well then. We have our answer. Tomorrow we shall re-adjorn here, concerning the execution of Cardinal Freyr's plan. May Jubileus, The Creator, bless you." 

"Amen," everyone but I signaled the end of the meeting.

My feet shot up and stormed out of the room, each step treading with anger, remorse, and betrayal for what had taken place in that meeting room. My left arm got ensnared by the grasp of a person, making me turn around. It was Father. I swiftly snatched my arm from his grip, making him stumble before continuing my exit.

"Sigurd, let me explain!" he shouted.

I turned back around while walking. "There is nothing else to talk about. What you did back there said plenty." My collar got cuffed and I janked backwards, facing Father.

"If you're going to argue, we will do this in private. My room. Let's discuss this like adults." He let go of my collar and guided me on a long walk to his office in one of the quarters. Once we got there, he offered me a seat, but I decided to stand by the door, leaning against the walls. He instead sat in the seat he initially offered me, his arms draped over his spreaded legs. The air was thick with heat and cicadas chirping.

"What did I tell you when you first graduated, Sigurd? Sometimes you have to-"

"Don't give me that shit, Father," I stopped him in his tracks. "You and I have had multiple discussions about the war in this very office. You know those Sages are marching to their imminent deaths."

His head shot up. "You're not even giving the ambush a chance. Nothing's been done yet and who knows? What if this ambush is a success? It could be a success. We cannot give up."

"You are only saying all of this because of Mother's death. Had she not been killed by an Umbra Witch, you would neve-"

"YOU WATCH YOUR TONGUE," Father viciously spat, knocking the chair over with his sudden rise. "Your mother, like many other Vigridians, did not deserve to die. You know that and should be ashamed of yourself for not wanting to see to her justice being carried."

I crossed my arms. "Why should I be ashamed when we don't even have evidence of that possibly happening?"

"Archbishop Aalok saw your mother's body with his own eyes."

"But you didn't. Therefore, how can you even be fully sure if it was an Umbra Witch who murdered Mother?"

He placed the palm of his hand on the side of his head, his face perturbed. "Whose side are you even on, Sigurd?"

I punch the wall next to me. "You knew what my side was this entire time Father!! Every time I wanted to leave, you've done nothing but present me with laughable false promises. 'If you want to make a change, do it on equal footing.' There is no equal footing in this association. Just a bunch of spineless yes-men a bit too greedy for their own good."

He shook his head while walking towards the window in his office, his back facing me. "Gunnar was right. Maybe I did raise you too much on the softer side. To grow up so naive. The greatness I wanted for you, your Mother wanted for you to become a 'Destined.' Instead, that greatness was cursed by being tapped into you. You're too...kind-hearted. How I wish it was placed into Gunnar instead."

Tears ran down my cheeks as it kept all my willpower to not let anger get the best of me. No matter how I tried to stabilize my breathing, it was out for blood. It was ready to inflict pain.

"With those thoughts, you are no son of mine." His face slightly turned back, his right eye only visible to me. All of this to make you become a 'Destined.' Wasted. What a disappointment."

I removed my robe and throw it on the floor, sliding by Father's feet. "And I'm disappointed to see a weak, spineless man before me raise me."

Like the snap of a shark bite, I was under attacked as the activation of Light Speed fills the air. A tremendous force collided with the right side of my torso, sending me towards the wall. My left palm rests upon it to stop the force until I used it to push me out of the way of Father's oncoming kick. Gaining my footing, I looked behind only to find spit shooting from my mouth as the impact of Father's knee to my stomach knocked the wind out of me and sent me flying towards his desk. Regaining myself after my back had a hard collision with the desk, I looked up to see Father about to drive his rapier into my heart. I pushed myself off the desk, nearly avoiding Father's slash, but running into the tilted chair, stumbling before using my hand to gain my footing. In the midst of my stumbling, Father must have thought he would gain the advantage, so as he lunged towards me, I placed the rapier on the inside of Father's arm, knocked his wrist backwards with the knuckles of my sword hand, and punched Father in the face, but his quick reflex caught my punch, stretched my arm, and his rapier began moving towards me. My blade clashed with his blade, blocking Father while I wrapped Father's ankle around my feet, shifted my weight backwards and twist my body to the left, knocking Father to the ground first. Before he could raise his hand to impale me with his sword, without hesitation I impaled his right arm, his sword dropping immediately from its dysfunctional grasp. As Father let out a bloodcurdling scream, I brought my rapier up to strike. His eyes darted directly to my face.

"Wait!" Father raised his severed arm at me, blood oozing like lava from a volcano, making me stop instantly.

"You...would...kill...me?," he gasped for air between each word. "You, my child...you would kill...your own father? Your...own flesh...and blood?"

I just sat on top of him, angry yet ashamed. Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a Lumen Sage. Maybe Father was right. Maybe I was a stain upon this family. Despite my birth being an imperfection upon this world, the biggest imperfection I ever made was joining this clan for acceptance. For the want to belong. 

I raised my rapier. "Last I recalled, Archbishop," I paused. "I am no son of yours."

I wiped the splattered blood out of my eyes after I plunged the rapier into Archbishop Freyr's throat, albeit it ended up smearing all over my face. I threw the rapier and stepped away from Freyr's body, rested my buttocks on the desk, and just looked at his corpse. I caught my breathing, closed my eyes, and let the silent tears hug me. After a few minutes, the door busted open and two low clergymen entered the room, their mouths gaped when they saw the sight of Archbishop Freyr's body with his throat pierced and his mouth overflown with blood like a flooded dam. They looked at me, nervousness so obvious in their body language, even a blind man could tell.

"Go inform Father Menyhert!" The one on the right commanded the left.

Via Light Speed, I suddenly appeared right in front of the Sage left in the room, grabbed his neck, and power slammed him into very wall he was standing in front of, knocking him unconscious. I jumped through the window and transformed into The Dove Within. I soared into the blood red sunset. I soared until Vigrid was simply nothing but a faint nightmare.

_And this was my awakening._


	7. BIAL (Voice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! I know it's been a while since the last update. Life has been busy, work has been strenuous, and as of today, I have experienced a death in the family. Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your patience in these tumultuous times.

"Earth to Sigurd," a hand waving in front of my eyes became the focus of my attention. I followed the arm up to see Cereza baring her a black bikini, outlined with red, her hair a bit damp. My hand grazes the ground to feel smooth, tiny grains travel across it. It was sand. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're a human or a robot."

"I can't help it. My batteries haven't been recharged yet," I jest while laying down, the beach chair hugging my back. 

"Daddy!" A yell from Rose makes me sit back up. There she is standing next to Donovan with three mounds, one stacked on top of the two that forms the base. "Daddy, I made a castle for all of us to live in!"

"Oh wow!! Did you build it all by yourself?"

"Donny helped me," she turns to Donovan and smiles at him. "Thank you Donny! <3"

"Ah," I rise, patting the sand off my calves before strolling over towards Donovan and Rose. My eyes scan over the castle, admiring the seashells, she used in place for windows. I puff my chest out like a pompous elite and over exaggerate my Vigridian accent, "I say, I find your gritty abode quite fascinating. How much are you offering for it?" 

"7 million euro."

I grip my heart, unable to bear such an extraordinary price before retrieving my wallet from my pocket. I pull out a 10 euro bill and her eyes glimmer with the thought of buying more lollipops. "I can provide that. I seem to only have 10 million euro on my person."

"Sold!" She snatches from my hand so quick, I am taken by surprise. I hear Cereza from behind, giggling. 

"Where's my change? I have yet to get my 3 million euro back."

Donovan walks towards his me, puffing his chest back. "I'm sorry, Father, but as Rosa's lawyer, any and all transactions between the agent and client are non-refundable."

I scoff, thrown for a loop at such a clause, "I was not aware of this."

"You should have read the contract."

"Contract? Preposterous, I was never given a contract. My laywer can vouch for me," I turn to Cereza who was reading a magazine. "Did you see a contract presented to me, honey?"

She looks towards us, her sly silver eyes focused on me, "Don't verbal agreements count as a contract? You stated to the cute defendant you can provide 7 million. You didn't say you needed your 3 million back. Plus the 3 million is needed as part of the ice cream tax," she winks at Rose, whose smile grows wide as her bottom lip begins to emerge.

"Please Daddy, can I get some ice cream?" Her hands clasp in prayer. I look at Donovan, who despite his age, anticipates approval from me.

"Have at it," I give in. "Donovan, watch your sister."

"Thanks Father/Daddy!" They both hurry to cross the pier and find the nearby ice cream shop, hand in hand.

I make my way over to Cereza whose nose is back inside her usual favorite fashion magazine she's been subscribed to for a few years now. I sit to the empty spot on the double reclining chair she's laying in and peek my eyes over her magazine.

"I wasn't aware I had a peeping tom," she closes the magazine, placing it in her lap. Suddenly, a force yanks on my shorts, my hand catching my balance on an empty spot next to her thigh, my face suspending inches from Cereza. Her tongue slides across her top lip. "At least you're a cute one." 

"I try. It's not fair how you manage to do it effortlessly though," I lean back on my side of the recliner, the clouds gliding across the open sky. "Makes me kinda jealous."

"O?" She lowers her magazine and scoots closer to me. "Keep going. What else makes you jealous of me?"

"A number of things. I could never wear a cat suit like you. I chaff easily." 

"I could order a custom fit for you. Anything to show those legs of yours off. Speaking of which," I feel a warm tingle travel from my right leg and stop on my crotch the more she inches closer, "It's been a while since I got to see another leg of yours." 

The love making department has been severely under budget, and it's one of the many complaints I hear about in the midst of our late night squabbles. It's not that I didn't want to make love. It's more of the matter of not having the energy for it. I rest my hand on top of hers. 

"The perks of a promotion have not been beautiful." I turn my face right to meet hers, our nose barely touching each other. "But the pile of paperwork has been reduced to a few folders. After tomorrow, I'll take a week off. And then, you can get a sneak peek," My lips inches towards hers. 

"I would ask if it's a promise," her hand presses against my chest, making me pause, "but I would be lying to myself if I didn't say I find the possibility of a Lumen Sage running rampant more believable than your words lately."

A scoff exits my body as I rise from my seat, "You never fail to start a fight."

"I am not," my arm is grabbed, "trying to start anything. Talk to me."

I was going to hold it off until tonight, but since it's the two of us right now, might as well come out with it. After sitting back down, I begin, "Cereza. Have you ever felt regret for doing the right thing?"

Her brows shrug at the sudden question. "I don't quite understand what you're trying to get at."

"Have you ever felt regret for making the right choice? despite others believing what you did was wrong?"

She looks taken aback. "I supposed I should feel something for killing Balder now that I'm a parent myself. It would have been lovely for Donovan and Rose to meet their grandparents, but the world's not perfect, unfortunately. Neither was my Father." Her eyes scan my face, landing on my growing frown. "Where's this question coming from all of a sudden?" 

"I..." I look away, "I killed a man."

Her lips part in bewilderment. "That wasn't on the itinerary for today."

"IT was in self-defense. He....I killed him to obtain my freedom."

"Who am I to judge then?"

My eyes finds themselves looking at the ground. "Do you ever stop and think 'what-if?' Would things have changed for the better or worse had I not..."

"Slow down." She plants a kiss on my lips before nesting her head on my shoulder. "Don't concern yourself with ifs and if nots. You'll drive yourself mad. What happened was guaranteed to happen. It's in the past now, so no use in dwelling over and over about it."

"Do you think I'm a sin?"

She chuckles. "If you're a sin, then I'm Las Vegas." She clasps her hand in mine. "I never imagined settling down, having babies, or finding love. I suppose this is the life Mother always wanted, both for me and for her with Father. I doubt she regrets committing her 'sin,' so you shouldn't regret yours." Her lips gently caress my cheek. "You shouldn't stress yourself out more than you've been doing lately, love."

This vulnerable side of Cereza is what I have always admired about her. We spent many nights of her sharing stories of when she was growing up, of her becoming an Umbra Witch, and of her earning the nickname "Bayonetta" from the underground powers that be. Although this "Bayonetta" persona was flashy, flirty, resilient, and confident in an alluring manner, behind the vixen was a lonely woman whose suffering I could not hold a candle to. I would like to think it was our shared lost in what we had in the past that drew us together. We were two people, the last of our respective clans, who tried to adjust to life after in the best way we can. Unlike her, I am more ashamed than afraid to let my past as a Lumen Sage be known. The adoration I once held for that clan has morphed into irritation these past 500 years. Sometimes, I can't help but feel my admiration is more of envy. Envy of Cereza's revere for her clan despite her mistreatment. Something I don't think I could ever feel for the Lumen Sage.

"Enough about me, how's the angel pest control company been?"

"The same as always," she rests her head on my shoulder. "Naively following the impression they can eradicate me only to be stomped like cockroaches. Why?"

A "hmm?" escaped my conscious at her sudden inquiry.

"You don't usually ask me about my date with those holy insects. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I don't want to come home one day to find out you've been pulled into the depths of Inferno because of a bee sting."

My left face cheek is suddenly pinched. "My, on a mission to hurt my feelings? I take great offense."

"Kidding, kidding." My hand soothes my cheek with a rub the instant she lets go. On my other cheek, I feel a tender smooch placed upon it. "One minute you're hurting me and the next, you're loving me? You really are yin and yang."

"You say that as if our late night 'sessions' don't involve a little," my crotch is slightly tugged before the tip is caressed, "pain before pleasure."

Our moment is interrupted by a scream from behind. We both glance at each other before jumping up to see what is taken place only to be met with a crowd of people gathered around the source. As we push our way to the front, Donovan is rolling on the ground, balled into the fetal position. Rose runs to me after instantly spotting me.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he yells, using his hands to muffle his ears. "Stop bothering me!"

Cereza grabs Donovan's hands and shakes him to catch his attention. 

"Mum," he heavily gasps. "They won't go away."

Cereza soothingly runs her fingers through his hair, Donovan's gasps becoming lighter and lighter. She then asks, "Who are 'they?'"

"The d-d-d-d-d-d-d-demons," he stutters as Cereza assists him in standing to his feet. "they keep speaking to me. Telling me that they want to befriend me."

Cereza winces. She looks over at me, "I think it's time to wrap this family vacation."

I nod my head in agreement before helping Donovan up. I turn towards the crowd, "Minor seizure. Thank you all for your concern. Excuse us."

As the crowd disperses, I sling one of Donovan's arms around my shoulder as support while we walk to the car. Rose decides to help Donovan buckle his seatbelt as he catches his breath from his panic attack. After starting the engine and driving back to the house, I glance at the rear view mirror to check on Donovan drifting to sleep in the back. A relaxed, but humored smile makes it way on my face, especially with Rose next to him playing with her dolls. My eyes make their way to Cereza staring outside her door window. In the reflection, she has her arm propped on the door with a somber look on her face. Instinctively, my right hand grabs her left hand resting in her lap and clasps hers in mine, leaving my left arm alone in steering the car. I didn't let it go not once during the three hour ride back home. I couldn't help but glance every now and then in the back seat during the trip to check on Donovan. My dear boy and first born. I never expected for my shameful past to affect your future.

I did not expect for her to talk until she states in a low voice, "It's my fault, isn't it?" Her voice slightly cracking under emotional pressure. Seeing Cereza in such a state tends to take me aback more than I would like to admit. I have nothing more to say until we arrive home and finish returning all the items we brought on the trip inside to their original place. As Donovan and Rose head to their rooms, I grab one of Rose's juice box, piercing the pouch with the accompanied straw. Cereza sits on the couch with the gloomy look from earlier.

"By the time I get done with this juice box, Rose will have no more left in the fridge. These drinks are slightly addictive. I feel like I'm going to become a kid again."

My light banter fails to lighten the mood. I sit next to her.

"Donovan can still be normal, Cereza. You're beating yourself up too hard."

"Will you get mad at me?"

The question takes me aback. "I see no reason to."

"I..." hesitation overcomes her. I intertwine her fingers in mine, my hand holding hers firmly. She resumes, "I've long known of Donovan's....episodes. He's been having these a lot lately. Sometimes if they're terrible spells, they require for me to bring him home early from school."

"I still see no reason to be upset. You're doing the best you can. You can fight angels, but you can't fight the intangible." I pull her into my chest. 

"It's just...I talked to Ro--a uh friend who's like me, about this issue. He suspects the origin of these outbursts lies in Donovan's body being unable to withstand Umbran powers. Or it can't handle both Lumen and Umbran powers."

My body freezes at those words. I forgot to take into account despite my centuries of inactivity as a Sage, that did not stop its powers from lying dormant within me. Cereza might have taken the helm of a witch, but she was still half-Lumen. Perhaps, the imbalance was beginning to affect Donovan. 

"Over 530 years later and my parents' sin still lingers around like a curse," her head rests on my shoulder. "Sometimes, I wish I were you. You have no angels to worry about eradicating or else angry demons are to be dealt with. Kind of makes me envious."

"You give humans too much leeway. In my experience, they're worse than demons while pretending to be angels," I rise from the couch, letting out a groan from stretching the car ride out of my body. "I'm turning in for the night. Coming with me?"

"Give me a minute."

As I walk to our bedroom, I couldn't help but hear the voice inside of me chant, "It is time. I have to tell her now. I have to tell her." Before I continued to the end of the hall, I stop in front of Donovan's door. I hear a sharp "Who is it" question me before I respond with "Santa". I step into the opened door, ruffling Donovan's hair before he strolls back to his bed. I glance at his bed to see the video game system I bought him 3 Christmases ago laying there. Its red and blue side controllers matching the colors of Donovan's bed covers. 

"Play any new games lately?"

He grabs the console and starts pressing buttons, a pompous symphony blasting into the half dim room. "I'm playing a fighting game."

"Ah, who's your favorite character?"

"Samus. She's a space bounty hunter."

"A space bounty hunter? Your mother does fight angels. I should ask if she has come across any other weird endeavors during her journey as a nun," I sit down next to him to watch him play a bit of the game. He's actually not half-bad. I resume, "Anyway, I came in here to let you know don't feel bad about earlier."

"It's easy for you to say that," he pauses the game. "It's embarrassing."

"I'm sure. Still, it's not your fault, Donovan. It's hard to explain, but..." I try to mask his real origins, for now. The last thing a 14 year old kid needed to know is he has superhuman powers residing within him. "you're stronger than you realize. Than your mother and I realize. Your mother and I will work hard to help you every step of the way."

"Thanks, Father."

I rise and walk towards the door. "You have school tomorrow. You already know what to do," I turn my head to make sure Donovan returns his game system to its resting place. 

"Yes, sir. Good night Father."

After turning the light off and closing Donovan's room door, I arrive to mine to see Cereza already in the bed, snuggling under the cover. I join her after stripping my clothes down to my boxers and a tanktop. I lift the covers and look through the slit to see her wearing a pink strapless nightgown with a brassiere-like top piece. Scooting ever so closely, she nests her face on my right shoulder, gently planting kisses on my cheek. "Was I supposed to be naked? Because I can arrange that."

"You still can," I quip.

A sudden knock diverts both of our attention to our bedroom door. Cereza raises her head at the sudden disturbance while I got out of the bed to open the door. Behind the door is Rosalia holding her cat doll Cereza knitted for her while she was still in the womb. 

"Little one, what are you still doing up?"

"I was thinking about what happened to Donny from earlier. Is he okay?" She hugs the doll.

"No need to worry, Rose. Donovan was having a little panic attack. Nothing big," I reassure.

"Were you scared, little one?" We both turn to see Cereza tapping the bed. Rose merrily runs past me, accepting Cereza's invitation, and hikes the bed to snuggle with Cereza.

"Yes, Mummy."

"Your brother is going to be alright. Don't fret." She tickles Rosalia's tummy, spats of giggles spilling out of her.

I rejoin the bed after turning the lights off except this time, Rosalia was laying in the middle of me and Cereza with Cereza's arm drooping over her petite body. 

"Daddy, do you have work tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yes, Rose," I answer. "If I don't work, then I can't buy you anymore lollipops."

She pouts. "But I like playing with you. You're funny."

A bit of pride swirls inside of me. "Why thank you, but Rose, I have to be an adult."

"It would be nice if your father takes more days off like he did today," Cereza comments.

"I know, I know," my work schedule is being called out. "After tomorrow, I'll finally finish the rest of my paperworks, so I'll take the rest of the week off. Everybody happy now?"

Rosalia cheers while Cereza continues to smirk. 

"Sounds like we're going to have a lot more alone time," Cereza winks at me. My face flushes. 

"As much as I would like for this conversation to keep going, I have to be up in the morning," I yawn and slightly sink into my pillow. 

"Mummy," Rosalia beckons. "Can you sing me a song?"

Cereza props her head with her free arm on the pillow while wearing an amused smirk. 

"You didn't even let me get to warm up first," she boops Rosalia's nose, making the giggles return. 

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forevermore_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_


	8. GOSAA (STRANGER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To those who have been frequenting my story, thank you so much for reading it. I apologize for the long wait. Life has been pure hectic for the past month and a half. May you all enjoy this chapter!

I sneak a glance over at the alarm clock, and 7:30 am is the timestamp. How nice to wake up an hour before work. A long groan escapes my lips as my body rolls over to check the rest of the bed. Rosalia nor Cereza are here. After my left does its daily ritual of sorting out the slight curls that reside in my bed hair, I try to go back to sleep until a loud thud by the curtains fills the room. A slender silhouette forms on the curtains before Cereza emerges into the room from the balcony, wearing her signature cat suit--made from her own hair--along with her glasses. My eyes sink into the pillow, not ready to adjust to the morning light.

"You sure are awake early."

"I know," I yawn. "Was Rose with you?" 

"I dropped her and Donovan off to school before knocking some angels around." I slightly shift my head to take a peek at her, and Cereza's cat suit has disappeared, making me quickly wake up to the nudity. She bears that trademark smirk on her face. "Since the kids gone, and you're finally awake for once," she returns to the bed, climbing on top of me. "Now we can be naughty. Want me to get the candle?"

"As much as I would like to naughty time, going to work with hot wax on my chest wouldn't be fun."

She raises her eyebrows, as if wondering if the opposite was the case, before folding her arms to the back of my head, bringing her face closer to mine before steering towards the side of my head, proceeding to nibble on my ear. A slight moan escapes my lips. As much as I would like to get ready to work so I can leave work quickly, I couldn't help but make an exception. We haven't had any..."bonding" time for about five months. I can suffice and deal with such a famine by giving time to myself in my office bathroom since I'm the only one at the firm at late hours. Cereza, on the other hand, has her "toys", but her toys are mainly for hurting me rather pleasuring herself because inflicting pain makes her feel powerful. And power is her real pleasure. Before I could realize it, the nibbling moves from my ear to my neck and creeps closer and closer to my lips from below my chin. 

"I got us tickets for a play and dinner at the new bistro tonight." 

One of her eyebrows raises in curiosity. "Fine-dining me tonight? Ever the gentleman."

"There's just a light amount of paperwork left to be finished before I am free. No clients and no appointments are scheduled today. I'll be in and out in time to start the next seven days with you and the kids. Sounds like a plan?"

"Plan?" She rises on top and proceeds to suck on my bottom lip. "Sounds more like a promise."

I sigh a combination of amusement and defeat as my eyes close. "You never let me win, do you?"

"If you wanted to win, you shouldn't have gotten married," she bears her signature smirk before leaving another smooch. As my muscles relax, giving in to Cereza's entrancing kisses, another muscle starts rising as her pelvis taunts mine. She commands me in a whisper, "Don't you want to touch me?"

"You command is my wish."

Like a bent flower that had been hugged by the sun, I rise from the bed, my tanktop being pulled and held on for support while her legs straddle me, until I end up on top of Cereza, inching towards her lips to resume.

_BRRRRNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG BRRRRNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

I freeze, head turning to the night stand where my cell phone rests. 

"Let it ring."

My head turns back to stare down towards Cereza. "But what if it's the kids' schools?"

"They've been at school for 40 minutes. What the hell is going on at that school to warrant a call?"

Donovan pops up in my eyesight. "Hearing Infernal demons talk to you."

"....Answer the phone."

Hopping off the bed and grabbing the phone. I look at the caller ID and quickly recognize the number. "Wasn't expecting a call from you this early in the morning, Chief. Am I fired?"

"Morning, Sigurd! Although you are our worst worker," I could smell his sarcasm from the other side as I stroll back and forth next to the bed, "I'm clingy and can't let you go. After all, who is going to teach the junior attorneys how to break into the print room after 7pm? Anyways, I'm calling to tell you not to be mad at me..."

My eyes narrow. Usually the Chief is the last person I expect to upset me. "Alright."

"I might have scheduled a uhhh small appointment for you today."

"Chief," my eyes close in annoyance, "I told you no appointments."

"I know, I know," he starts stammering, "but someone called in earlier, specifically requesting for you. They saw the billboard ad for the firm and recognized you--by the way, apparently you're making the women swoon and their husbands angry. And you thought you weren't photogenic. What did I tell you?"

I roll my eyes, "Don't underestimate the power of two things: beauty and sexually frustrated housewives."

I hear an "ugh" from the left of me. I forgot there is a sexually frustrated wife within my vicinity. 

"What does this secret admirer want? Business license? City authorization?"

"Sounded like he wanted a permit."

"Oh. That can be done in 15 minutes. Set him up for," my mind briefly reminds me of the date tonight, "twenty to six."

"Will do. See you in an hour," a dismissive click goes off in my ear.

"Of course, it's wife #1 calling as always."

Here we go. I sit on the bed, "Cereza, I'm trying to make an effort. Please."

"Yes, and as always, you make the effort until your boss looks for you."

"It's a new firm, and I had to adjust to things. You think I spend days upon days away from my wife and kids with a smile on my face?"

"I don't. But I don't see you frowning about doing it either," She got out of the bed, her cat suit re-appearing, before she walks towards the window leading to the balcony. "Can't wait to possibly see you tonight," she puts much stress on "possibly" before disappearing behind the curtain.

I stroll towards the bathroom, a heavy sigh accompanying me. After lightly slapping myself awake, I take my shower, brush my teeth, gel and comb my hair into a sleek combover, and spray on some cologne before putting a mahogany suit with an onyx dress shirt and an ivory tie before gathering my coat and leaving for work, locking the front door. On my way to work, I catch an abnormal amount of stares, particularly from older women, sometimes in front of their husbands. Usually I would get an occasionally stare from or followed for a couple of blocks by women who attempt to flirt only for me to flash my wedding band. And even then, I've had a few adventurous ones tell me "we can keep what's done between us...between us" before describing my wife's discontent as the full rage of Satan. However, today has me feeling like a piece of meat in a lion's den. The chief's words echo in my head: _"Beauty and sexually frustrated housewives."_ Once I arrive at the firm, I walk inside and receive greets from most of the junior staff and some of the senior executives.

"Sigurd, over here!" Chief waves over at me, beckoning me.

"Chief."

"You've been a good hit for business! We've been getting a serious influx from a lot of businesses. And all it took was a hot environmental lawyer to get them horny. I sincerely thank your mother and father for being attractive enough to birth you."

"I...don't know how to respond to, but thank you, I guess?" I fold my arms,"Since it's my face on the ad, can I get a small bonus fee?"

Chief grins before hitting my arm with the newspaper. "The next paycheck for you will be a bit beefier than usual. Keep up the good work."

The stroll to the office was a delightful one. To walk past all of the offices, ringing phones galore, busy with new clients. My decision to close my booking timetables for the next 7 days was a smart decision. Now to go into my office and finish the paperwork I have left. One hassle I continue to realize throughout the 150 years I've spent being a lawyer is the smallest stack of paperwork seems to take the longest time to finish. As I finally knocked out the last file, which was primarily the city government looking to revise their sustainability program, I checked the time, and 5:50 arrived. Which means, ten minutes til closing time and ten minutes til a week long recharge. It also means my secret admirer is also late. As I clean some paper scraps and unneeded files off my desk, a knock fills the room, although this one is peculiar from the other ones. This knock is gentle, yet the spacing between knock carries a tinge of aggression as the length of waiting between each knock is short, long, short short, long, long, long. As I ball up some loose paper and throw them into the garbage can, basketball style, an impatient "Come in" escapes me, granting the next client permission to enter. 

"Ah, Mr. Snarensven, I presume?" The next client strides into the office, his hand in his pockets. Focusing my attention on him, he was very different from the clients that were previously coming in. olive skin, sporting a short yet ruffled, sandy blond undercut with faint strands of grey popping out as the office light shines above us while wearing a black opened trenchcoat with a marigold colored sweater hiding underneath. His smile gave me chills. His smile wasn't necessarily insincere. It was more like a smile of familiarity. Despite the warm welcome this client was trying to give off, my guard was on high alert. I clear my throat.

"Yes, please have a seat," I stretch my hand towards the two chairs in front of my desk. "From what I was told, you are looking to request for a permit?"

"That is correct." He pulls out a box of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

"Sir, no smoking in here please," I glare at the cigarette he manage to wrestle out by smacking the bottom of the box.

"Pretty please?" He somewhat begs, already in the process of lighting the cigarette. "Just a few little puffs. They help me calm my nerves." I roll my eyes before walking towards my seat at the desk. Before I make it entirely to the seat, the client resumes finishing his sentence. "I am indeed looking to receive a permit, specifically for the Yggdrasil Forest."

"The Yggdrasil Forest? The one that's connected to the Platinum National Park? That's a rather odd request. Might I ask what for?"

"I am an archaeologist, Mr. Snarensven," an "Ah" escapes my lips from the realization. He continues, "In my years of studying, the Yggdrasil Forest has been the center of many mythical tales, including the ever so famed, 'Fountain of Valhalla.'"

I question, "I've never heard of this 'fountain.' 

"No worries. The Fountain of Valhalla is likened to be the sweat and tears of brave fallen warriors of old Norse who met their ends."

"So you're looking for a fountain of ancient bodily fluids? You archaeologists are an interesting lot," I casually joke. "I assume 'sweat and tears' are allegorical hyperboles?"

His snaps his fingers and points, "Bingo. The real treasure at hand is an underground river stream that my team and I would like to dig for. However, that part of the Yggdrasil Forest is sealed off from the national park. I would like to request a permit to enter those grounds, seeing that park visitors are forbidden from entering the inner depths of the forest."

"That can be arranged. Sounds like you guys are pretty serious about your line of work, and educational. History and education will always win city hall over, so the permit will more than likely get approved within 48 hours," I pull out a Hvelgemiran permit form for the archaeologist to fill in. After he finishes, he looks up at me, his green eyes beaming with an uncomfortable amount of glee. "Done and done."

"Excellent. Before I leave, I'll put it in our dropbox, and our delivery carrier will send it downtown to be processed in the morning."

He looks at me, surprised, "Wait, that's it? It was that easy?"

"Usually, it is unless your business has a history of violating city codes," my eyes glance at the wall clock above his head. 5:59. Less than a minute, and I can finally kick this guy out. I ask before scooting my chair behind to tidy my area some before vacation begins. "Any questions before we close?"

"OH! Uh yes, umm. It's regarding your name," he suddenly ponders. That caught me very off guard.

"Uuuhhh....what about it?"

"It's an interesting name. Are you from Vigrid by any chance?"

"I am. I've long moved from there. Why do you ask?"

"I had an inkling. It's just that when I saw your picture on the hoarding, it caught me off guard to see such vibrant purple eyes. Little brother."

My legs lock right on the spot, the glass window showing the city skyline mimicking my astonished expression. I muster to turn my head around slowly only to be greeted by an overbearing grin on this man's face. A part of me wants to believe this is Gunnar, but another part of me still stands in disbelief after centuries of no communication. Unknowingly, I swallow my spit to moisten my throat. "You must have the wrong person," I muster enough composure yet my back still faces him. "I don't have any remaining family members."

In the window's reflection, he removes his cigarette from his mouth, lightly taps the tip, and takes another suck before blowing smoke towards me. "No I have the right person. I don't remember Snarensven in our name though." He takes another puff. He squints his eyes at me with a slight scowl on his face, "Last I recall, you can't get purple eyes from a Snarensven. Only from a Volsung." The name "Volsung" instantly sparks for me to turn a 180 towards the man, his face full of glee. "Well at least I know you still recognize your name after all these centuries. How have you been, Siggie?" 

I shoot from my seat, the chair bumping against the cabinet behind me from the sheer force. "Get the hell out of my office." 

"Woah, woah, Sig. Lighten up," he places his cigarette at the edge of his mouth before walking towards my desk and picking up a picture frame. "Beautiful wife _and_ beautiful kids," he takes his cigarette out of his mouth. "Siggie, you've been holding out on me. A sister-in-law, niece, and nephew I haven't met yet? You always liked to do things on your own and not include anyone. How selfish." He points two of his fingers --index and middle-- towards my face. "Glad to see Mother's eyes are still living on though. Father always said they are what drew him to her in the first place. And now, they've drawn us back together."

"Put the picture down, Gunnar," I command, his eyebrows raising at the mention of his name.

"You do remember after all, eh?" He puts the cigarette out and flicks the small, burnt body of what's left of it into the garbage can. His raises his hand in a surrendering gesture and sighs, "Relax, why don't you? I come in peace. The reason I'm here to tell you: you were right all along."

I don't have much of a response to an obvious statement; however, my eyes ponder on the small book he pulls from the back of his pants.

He resumes, "500 years ago, our brethren fought with the Witches in an effort to eradicate those demon worshipping heathens. Little did we underlings, and even some of the clergymen, at the time know there was one widdle banished Sage by the name of Balder who orchestrated the entire clan war, extincting our fellow brethen and commanding the angels to join him in annihilating the rest of the witches. Such a sad conclusion for the legacy of both clans, truly."

Memories of 500 years ago came swarming in. The higher-ups waking me and the rest of my fellow class up. The two witches I killed. And the witch from the wooden cottage in hiding with her family. I was unaware until now that well...my supposed Father-in-law was the cause of all of this. I swear, irony has a vendetta against me to end up marrying his daughter.

"Unfortunately for Balder, he was defeated by the hands of one last remaining Umbra Witch who ironically happens to be his daughter. The one called "Bayonetta." I freeze in my tracks as he looks again at the family picture. "Never did I think the daughter of the man who really destroyed our clan would be in my family. I know Father is probably rolling in his grave. I swear, irony has a vendetta against us."

"I wish I cared about Cardinal Freyr's judgment or what he thinks about me in the afterlife," I speak up. "I don't know of this 'Father' you speak of."

He looks at me. "What happened between you and Father is 500 years in the past. I wasn't in that room to know what sparked a fire in you to extinguish Father's, but if there's one thing I do know is that you're the most intelligent out of you, me, and Father...while also being the most empathic of us all. I need you for a much bigger purpose. One that would save humanity. According to," he pulls out a small brown book with gold trimmings around it. I look at him in bewilderment.

"Freyr's journal."

"Bingo! It is indeed."

"How did you acqu--"

"AH AH AHT!" He wags his finger at me. "Had you not pull that stunt of yours, you would have inherited the key to his office. Quite a fascinating room full of writings and studies. Calling Father a scholar would be to underwhelm his vast knowledge. A philosopher? Underestimating his profane logic. But his personal thoughts and secrets?" He holds up the small brown book. "He always kept it with him. Like a second heart. Speaking of which," he reaches behind him to pull out another book similar in stature to Father's journal except it was white with gold trimming. "When Mother passed, Father kept her diary along with his. Such a romantic tragedy, the interminable life of our parents surviving through two small leather books."

My eyes roll again, tired of hearing Gunnar's babbling. I sneak a glance at the clock. 6:07.

He continues on. "As the last two Lumen Sages remaining in this life, I need you more than ever, Brother. To restore our clan and bring up a new generation of Lumen Sages from the ground up. One that would lead humanity into an era of peace, freedom, and brotherhood. Like it was meant to be before Balder flew too far from the cuckoo's nest."

So he's the one that's been trying to start a Lumen Sage revival that Mister Cheshire warned us about...

"Thank you for the invitation, but it's a no from me," I walk to the coat stand near the door to grab my suit jacket as Gunnar lurches my footsteps.

"Siggie, you don't understand!"

"No," I put my coat on, "you don't seem to understand what rejection is."

Right as my hand rests on the doorknob to leave my office, I hear a mighty cry from behind, "YOU'RE THE DESTINED ONE, SIGURD."

Destined? I turn around in confusion. "What the hell are you shouting about?"

Gunnar walks up to me, placing his hand on my left shoulder. "Do you not know why you and Mother's eyes gleam with such a majestic purple hue?"

"The power of genetics," I snark before attempting to turn around towards the door, but the resting of Gunnar's hand on my shoulder becomes more forceful, stopping me in my tracks.

He then opens Mother's diary, turning the pages with a focused look on his face before stopping, moving the opened book towards me. "Read that."

I will only entertain such theatrics for one minute before kicking him out. The page reads:

_Growing into my womanhood, the inquiries pertaining to my spiritual heritage has been an interesting journey. Today is my birthday. 18 doesn't feel much different from 17, but according to Father, it's much of a difference to sit me down earlier today. He broke the news that I was the inheritor of "The One." I thought he was joking at first, considering I always thought Aalok would get it. I don't engage in the Lumen Arts nor do I know much about what a Lumen Sage is. But to my surprise, Father was not disappointed. The smile on his face as he revealed such confidential information was the biggest smile I ever saw since Mother passed away._

_I asked him, how was he sure it is I? I don't practice any of the arts to which he told me it was my eyes. The original color of my eyes were originally grey, but upon closer inspection, they morphed into a dark purple that rivals wine made with the finest Concord grapes. According to Father, the eyes are the window to the soul, and the brighter and richer the purple, the more powerful the inheritor. In my case, Father says I don't have to worry about not having the spiritual power as I am of the 46th Ovirkur Generation. According to him, there have been a few accounts of multiple inheritors of different Virkur Generations who have all lived within the same period, but The One's power is so bottomless that multiple possessors has no affect. However, there are written records of certain Inheritors being more powerful than the others, no matter their age. Supposedly only one child can carry this power, almost as if Destiny marked them for greatness. That is why they are called, "Destined." The One shines the most in Destineds who are deep within themselves of a pure, wise soul and compassionate heart, no matter how grave their folly as a human._

_Simply put, The One appears every other generation. Only one generation is able to use its' never ending source of power, and the generation after The One inhabits a dormant state in order to recharge its spiritual energy. It's a never ending cycle. Curious, I did ask Father how would one be unable to break this cycle to which he responds the only way possible is to simply kill the last surviving inheritors._

I close the journal. I fear I have gravely underestimated who or what exactly I am and I fear of my ignorance affecting the children, specifically Donovan. My breathing finds all of this hard to accept. Also, I was very curious about the mention of one particular name.

"Mother mentioned Cardinal Aalok. Aalok is our?"

"Uncle? Yes." Gunnar confirms. "According to Mother's diary, Aalok was outcasted from the family due to his...interesting preference when it came to pursuing the opposite sex. Or rather...the same sex. Little do you know, I caught up with him some time after Father's passing and well...delivered justice in his involvement of killing Mother."

"You killed Aalok?"

"To say 'kill' would put me in the same boat as him. Again, Siggie," his eyes lower, piercing into mine, "I _delivered justice_. Now, as you can see," his fingers pushes the top and bottom eyelid of his eye, "my eyes are green. You, Siggie, are the head of the 47th Virkur Generation. And you are the only one who I know can help me." I stared at him, still lost in thought, until he continues, "I needed the permit to access the Fountain of Valhalla because its waters are so spiritually imbued, it grants immense power equal to that of a Destined. Do you know what this means? You and I can rule an unstoppable army of Lumen Sages. We can restore honor to our family. To what it means to be a Lumen Sage. We can right the wrongs our ancestors caused. I beseech you, Sigurd. Join me as my right-hand man, little brother."

"No," I reply, catching him off guard. 

"But Siggy--"

"NO. I no longer practice the Light Arts nor do I have a desire to pick it back up."

He shook his head in disagreement. "It doesn't matter how many centuries may past. A Lumen Sage never forgets how to fight. Especially a damn good one." Both of us just stared each other down until the door opens, catching both our attention. It was Cereza, wearing a the black mini dress I bought her for our last anniversary last year. It had taken me 2 hours to pick out a luxury dress that fit her style: deep v-cut that allows her shoulder blade to peek out before stopping below her buttocks, a wide crew neck that accentuated her buxom with thin white straps that begins the white outline of her torso. Her hair is in a beehive updo, similar to how she wears her hair with her catsuit, but less exaggerated and more modern with a wavy bang that resembles an S-curl. I look at the clock. It's 6:15.

"What's been taking you so long? I've been in the waiting area for twenty minutes until the receptionist directed me to take a lift up here." She walks in only to stop at the sight of Gunnar. 

"Where have my manners gone in front of a beautiful woman?" He dusts his palms off with his coat before resting his hand on my shoulder and bears that same grin from earlier on his face. "Nice to meet you, Sis. The name's Gunnar . Siggy's big brother." 

She scrunches her eyebrows as her eyes dart back and forth between us until they land on my face. "You never told me that you had a brother."

My teeth clench, "I didn't know I still have one."

"So I guess this means there is more you don't know about Siggy here, Sis?"

Cereza continues staring at me in the midst of Gunnar's blabbering. "Apparently not."

"Well then, I'll let you lovebirds spend some quality time to get more acquainted," Gunnar strides, almost as if he's taking a walk through a park. "Oh! Before I forget," he whispers into my ear, "If you don't take my offer, then I might have to see if Mother's words about ending the cycle are true with a visit to my niece and nephew." He whispers in my ear.

Without hesitation, my feet make way towards him, hands yanking on his collar and slams him against the wall, my certification falling to the ground from the force. With every second I peer into his eyes, nothing but anger rushes through my veins. Into my eyes. My eyesight for a minute flashes white. I hear Gunnar whisper once more, "Yes, your eyes glow with such vibrancy. Let it take over you. Bring 'The One' forward."

A forceful grab of my shoulder brings my eyesight back into my office, Gunnar's devilish grin in front of me. I turn to see Cereza's arm as the culprit.

"It was just a little banter, Siggy. You've grown into quite a grouch these days. We'll touch bases later, little Brother," he states, walking towards the office door. Right before the door closes, he peeks an eye through the crack, muttering, "Catch ya later, little Sis."

It was just Cereza and I in my office, as the sun begin to set. No matter how much I try, the will in me to move would not allow. All I can do is stare at the floor, ashamed.

"There's another secret or two you're keeping from me?"

I always planned on telling her about my past, but the one time I do want to tell, I cannot have the comfort of being the one to initiate it. I look towards Cereza's face, my eyes heavy with guilt. "I...am a Lumen Sage."

She didn't show much of a response. "Show me your Lumen watch."

I comply, walking towards the clock and removing it from the wall, revealing a small secret chamber. I open it to see the watch, shaped like the sun. I grab it, holding its face in the air towards Cereza, as if I were a detective. She turns her body away from me, folding her arms. "I was going to tell you yesterday night." my eyes hold the floor. "I couldn't since Rose came into our room." Still, no response from her. I walk towards her back, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Cereza, please talk to-" 

Suddenly Cereza turns around to look at me, her eyes basking in fury and rimming with tears she refused to drop. It is a look so intense, I can only shut my mouth. "I had a hunch," Her voice soft and lower than usual, as if holding back anger. "There were...signs. Yet I brushed them off, being a fool in love. Seeing me in purgatory when we first met. Your cologne carrying a faint scent of rosemary," she her voice gradually increases in volume with each word. "Just exactly who the fuck are you other than a fourteen year old lie? Who is this person standing behind me?"

"My name is...Sigurd Volsung," I confess.

"Volsung? Even your last name was a lie," She walks to me, the only thing separating our faces at this point was the air passing through our nose. "Why Sigurd? All of the nights I spent being vulnerable and believing that I was burdening our children--that I was plaguing our children with my Umbran powers in the hopes they could have a normal life, according to YOU. FOR 18 YEARS, SIGURD."

"Because that's not a life I want to live anymore," I continue as she stomps past me, each footstep brimming with frustration towards my office window. "I have no desire to be a Lumen Sage. I haven't practiced the Light Arts for 500 bloody years. I just wanted to be human again. To not deal with that life anymore."

She breaks her glance from the window to look at me, her eyes soft for a moment, "Human again, you say?" She ends with a teasing inflection.

My eyes shift back to the floor. "Yes."

"What a naive, selfish idea. You knew what you were in for when you made your pact Sigurd," she makes her way towards me again, her voice growing louder with every inch. "There is no escaping this life. And now, Donovan and Rose can't escape it either. Donovan is suffering. And I was made to think it was of my doing, so do you see why I'm livid?" 

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck your sorry," she throws the tickets I bought for our date night in my face, her face stoic. "Have fun with your party of one. I think I'll call Jeanne and turn this into a girl's night out instead."

The slam of the door is as audible as the slam of my fist upon my desk. Way to go, Sigurd.

_No matter what I do, the past always finds it's way back..._


	9. SMNAD (Another)

"Thank you for sailing with us today. May you all enjoy the great city of Noatun!" The announcement on the ferry rung across the cerulean sky before the next round of passengers load on the ferry to depart the city. This city is amazing. The warm breeze sprouting from the sea felt like it was hugging all of us as a welcoming party. Merchants with their stands near the docks were hustling to get our attention, hoping to make some sales. It won't hurt to support the locals.

"Welcome, welcome to Noatun!" One of the merchants greets me with a smile missing a few visible teeth.

"I'll take two of those apples. And a banana," I add. 

The merchant makes a surprise look as she packs the fruit in one of the shop's small bag. "Oh wow, I never thought I would get a sale today!"

A smile emerges. I put my hand up to stop her, "Actually, add another banana and three of those peaches please." Her eyes almost popped out of her head at hearing more fruit getting bought.

"Yo-Yo-You got it!" She collects the fruit to put inside the bag. "By the way, where do you come from traveler?"

"Vigrid." 

Her eyes widen. "Vigrid, how lovely! Now that you mention it, I saw someone earlier who looked to be from Vigrid as well." 

"Oh, really?"

"She resembled an Umbra Witch. My mother told me stories about Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches as Naotun is deeply connected to the Trinity of Realities, but they existed so long ago. I didn't know they were still around. Or perhaps she's just an admirer and likes to cosplay."

"An Umbra Witch?" I am curious as to how one of them could have possibly survived all this time. "Where did you last see this woman?"

"She was walking towards the center of the town."

"Thank you," I hand her the cash for the fruit before walking away. "Please keep the change."

"No thank you!! Please come back anytime!" She waves at my departure. 

I stroll through the square eating an apple while admiring the architecture of this place. It reminds me of home except much peaceful. No clans going for each other's throats to claim superiority. Everyone was going about their days, greeting one another, walking around with baskets of beautiful flowers, children playing tag. It makes me a bit jealous enough to desire to see the citizens of present day Vigrid be as courteous, but that would probably happen when pigs become angels. When I took another step, something suddenly hissed ferociously from below, making me hold my foot in the air. As it ran off, I noticed it was a panther with what looked like a pendant around its neck. I watched it scurry off into the distance, looking as if it was frantically searching for a place. As I looked up towards where it was heading, it turned into an alleyway that connected to the other side of the city where the main canal runs through. Lead the way. As I change my destination to traveling through the same alleyway, I spotted a black-haired woman donning black glasses along with a black catsuit with accents of blue walking inside a cafe. As I scanned her up and down before she entered inside, her shoes had pistols attached to them. Bullet arts. 

I entered into the cafe. It was meek with soft jazz music floating in the air from the jukebox in the corner. There were no more than three customers inside and the employee behind the counter bore pleasant looks on their face, which either meant I arrived before their usual hours of traffic or this place doesn't get enough business. 

"A cup of tea," the woman from earlier ordered, getting a nod from the cashier before she gave the order to one of the baristas. She leaned over the counter, quietly watching the barristers do their job before scanning the room to find a place to sit. As she walked past me, her eyes briefly land on me before speaking, "Isn't this a surprise? The man who almost stepped on one of my paws earlier is here. Come to finish the job?"

I did not have a response as her voice enticed me. I walked over to her booth, the one in the corner near the entrance. "My apologies," I sit across from her, her expression changing to one that wasn't inviting, "However, I don't recall women such as yourself morphing into jungle cats on a daily basis." My eyebrow raised. "Umbra witch?"

She lightly chuckled. "My, my. Seems the cat is out of the bag." The waiter approached our table, handing the witch her order. She grabbed the handle of the cup, white with gold floral trimmings, and took a sip before peeking over her cup at me in slight annoyance. "I'm not one for having fans. Do you need something?"

"I was wondering would you like to take a picture?" I showed her my camera.

"Depends on what my picture is going to be used for," she takes another sip. "I've only known you for less than 10 minutes, yet you want me to do a magazine spread."

A chuckle escapes my mouth. "Easy there. You just hopped 20 imaginary steps over my head. I'm here on a vacation. I figured a nice break to snap some beautiful photos wouldn't hurt before returning to New Hvelghemir."

"New Hvelghemir? That's a pretty expensive place to live." 

"My wallet has felt its wrath," I switch the film out of the camera. Both our heads turned towards the waitress who came over to our table to check if the witch was satisfied with her order. I ordered a cup of espresso, and when it arrived to my table, I took a deep whiff to appreciate the aroma before taking a sip.

"Shouldn't be much of a loss for a rich photographer such as yourself?" the Witch questioned.

"Actually, I'm a lawyer."

"Lawyer?" Her eyebrows jumped in curiosity. "Usually lawyers are well-dressed and kempt. You look more like a camp counselor."

I take another sip. "The vacation also includes taking a break from making daily fashion statements."

As we both enjoyed our order, the look on her face turned more and more sour. I was getting signals that I was overstaying my welcome at her table. She broke the awkward silence at the table, "Don't you have to depart soon to enjoy the rest of your vacation?"

"Yes, but I can't resist the nice smell of coffee," I smirked, sipping in amusement. "Besides, I'm in the presence of an Umbra Witch. A beautiful one at that. I've heard stories from my father of such mystical beings, but last I heard, they died centuries upon centuries ago." I lean over the table towards her. "You see why my curiosity has been sparked."

"You're making me feel like a celebrity. Let me guess," she also leaned in, her face inches from mine. "Your father happened to die from who you ignorantly presumed to be by me as well?"

I had thought my feelings about...Cardinal Freyr had long been gone, but her statement makes a sharp pain shoot across my stomach. It was time to cut this meeting short. I stood up and scooted from the booth and towards the entrance. Adjusting my shirt, I stated, "It's an honor to meet one of you, is all. Your clan didn't deserve such a tragic fate. Neither clan didn't." I leaned over to place my money on the table to pay for the both of our orders before leaving.

As evening began to settle, the rustling town was quieting down and people were traveling from the stores to nearby neighborhoods or bars to continue their night. I continue sightseeing the town, fascinated by more of the town's architecture and its well-kept maintenance after all these years. As the sun peeks across the horizon, it made quite a pleasing aesthetic for the pictures. I pass through an alley to see apartment complexes facing across from each other, the hanging plants from the upper patios of the apartments staring down at me. I snap about twelve, thirteen photos as I fumble around with trying out different apertures to adjust to the sunset lighting. My arms raise the camera again, my eye steadying on the content through the viewfinder until I see a group of angels flying at me. I've got not a fucking clue as to what they were doing or whether they were after me, but my arms lower and tuck the camera towards my chest in retreat. Before I can make a run for it, a gush of wind trips me over, making me fall to the floor. Adjusting myself, I look to see the Umbra Witch from earlier fighting the angels, doing wicked weave attacks, and posing like it was a fashion shoot. I could have sworn she flashed her ass to one of the angels before jumping to avoid its attack, gracefully flipping into the air, and landing onto its back, using it as a skateboard to slide into the remaining angels and performing a bullet enriched pirouette and ending her victory with a pose. 

"I didn't even break a sweat. If only you angels knew how to fight better than you run your mouths," the shiny blue guns in her hands disappear behind her head. Quite entertaining after all these years to once again see an Umbra Witch in action. She turns to walk towards me before stopping in front of me. 

"That was pretty impressive," Her eyes jump in surprise at my sudden compliment. She walks from the left side to the other, observing me see her move. "I didn't know you were quite the ballerina," I stated before looking down at my camera and testing the on button. Thankfully, it still works.

"Looks like you're quite the stalker. You remind me of someone I know, albeit less perverted." She folds her arm before strolling towards me.

I scoff. "I recall being the first to enter this empty alley. Who came charging in here like an American football player?"

"Does it look like I wear such hideous shoulder pads?" My eyes drift towards her attire, particularly the two spikes resting on her shoulders before a smirk sneaks onto my face. She notices before rolling her eyes, "These don't count. For one, they're actually fashionable. Much unlike those dreadful flamingo shorts you're wearing."

"If you stop making fun of my shorts, I won't laugh at your your football pads." She loudly scoffs before walking past me. I let out a hearty chuckle before busting a light jog towards her. "I'm only kidding. Your pads are very trendy."

"I would say the same about your shorts, but my mother raised me not to be liar," she sticks a lollipop in her mouth before turning on her heels once more.

I smile, teeth proudly admitting that joke is amusing. "Sigurd's the name," I stretch my hand out. 

She looks down upon my hand before accepting it with a shake, "Bayonetta. Or Cereza. Whichever you like."

"I like both. I'll call you Bayoreza." 

"Bayoreza? My, that's quite the spin, and to think, you weren't inebriated to create a name like that," she smiles.

"No, it's just one stale joke after another," I gracefully bow before focusing back on her. "By the way, I've told you my reason for being in Noatun. Why would an Umbra Witch of all places be here?"

"Fimbulventr. Had to go to Inferno to rescue a friend and some other things," she walks past me, not shooting a look towards me until she stops, "though for someone who knows I'm an Umbra Witch, that shouldn't be surprising to hear."

"Not at all," I scratch the back of my head, "but you're still a stranger to me. For all I know, you could have been in Noatun to buy fruit from overpriced market stands. Besides, this isn't my homeplace. I only know of Noatun from the books I've read as a child."

"Books?" She looks towards the ground, thinking. "Where is your hometown?"

"Vigrid."

Her lips slightly part, caught off guard by my answer. "So am I."

Of course you are, where else would an Umbra Witch be from? I walk to her, right arm extended for her to latch onto, "Well then, since we're two Vigridians in the middle of Noatun, why not take a little tour around the city together?"

She stares at my arm, lost in thought, before wrapping her arms around mine, "Don't try anything funny."

I stiffly raise my free arm, "Scout's honor." As we walk back along the main trail in the city, we made small talk about the scenary until the city canal greeted our view. We were back where we were earlier. Before we begin heading down to its end, I stopped and unravel my arm out of her grasp. 

"Is something the matter?" She asks.

"Switch places," I gently grabbed her arm and guided her to the opposite direction, "I'll take the outside. As funny as it would be to see a witch fall in the water, I rather for that to not happen. After all, I am the one wearing flamingo shorts. I can just-," I hop into the air, "-land on one foot in the water."

"If you do, I'll be certain that you are indeed looney in the head." She wraps her arms around my left arm, actually catching me off guard this time. "I hope you can swim because dead flamingos are not in season, I'm afraid." As we walk together, my eyes got enthralled with the scenery since we hadn't gone south of the canal yet. "Someone's awfully fawning," Cereza's comment breaks my borderline hypnotic state.

"Sorry. It's just that it reminds me of Vigrid. Except more preserved. No ridiculous construction projects built everywhere. No gardens being removed to make space for a train station. All because some madman who claims to be a Lumen Sage wanted to sniff his own arse with the money and power to do so." My left arm got tighter. I looked at Cereza, who continued to walk along, not saying a word. No snarky comment. Is she upset? "However, I guess I have no right to talk, considering my family was somewhat well-off."

"Mummy feed you with a silver spoon?" She returns to normal.

"Not always. Not until my Father ended up getting a higher rank."

"Military?"

I barely manage to not cover my blow, "Correct."

"My father was that Lumen Sage changing Vigrid into his own little playground. And I was the one who stopped him."

I stop right in my tracks, "So you're half-Umbra, half-Lumen?" 

"Yes, I'm the winner," she quips. 

So Balder was the one who was in charge of the Ithavoll Group, and she's the child he bore with that Umbra witch in the cell. Did not think she would survive the war like the other witches, let alone grant me the opportunity to meet her. I cleared my throat. "I'm sure you have your reasons for killing him. It's not like my relationship with my father is perfect."

"Did you kill yours too? Sounds like killing fathers is in style this season."

I ignore that last part while my eyes land on a music shop. I point at the store, notifying Cereza who turns her head in that direction. As we walk towards the store, the owner came out to grab the sign before he notices us approaching. "How are you two doing tonight?"

"Good. Just sightseeing the area since we're tourists."

"Ah," the owner moves the shop sign over to the left of the door, "If you would like to come in, please feel free. You and your beautiful friend, might I add?"

"Why thank you," Cereza shoots the owner a wink.

She struts inside the store while I bow my head in thanks towards the owner who reciprocates the action. Inside the store were instruments of various sections on display on the wall. Trumpets, saxophones, flutes, violins, and the likes. All of an assortment of colors which I assume is based on the metal it took to sculpt them. Regardless, every metallic piece shined like the sun inside, giving its instrument an aura. However, I couldn't help but jump for joy seeing a piano section in the area next to this one. Black grand pianos, white grand pianos, glass grand pianos, and even a red one. They all gleamed underneath the store lights and well, I couldn't _not_ try one of the pianos out. My feet paced towards the black grand piano. Classic as ever. I pinged a few of the keys only to be greeted by perfectly pitched notes. After stretching my fingers, I did a light freestyle on the piano, trying to remember chord progressions that I hadn't played in about 80 years. The more I played, the more I engulfed myself into the music until my concentration was disrupted by a familiar voice.

"My, the flamingo has talent," Cereza strutted over, smirking, before sitting down at the piano next to me. "How long have you been playing?"

"Here and there for about 15 years." It was more like 150 years. You pick up many zany hobbies living for half a millennium.

"O? How good are you at following along?"

Did she mean by ear? "Well enough to find the chord. Would you like to hear something from the Flamingo Jukebox?" A smile crept upon my face.

"Why sure."

She began singing a song I hadn't heard before. 

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what Spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

When she began singing the next verse, I got an inkling of how the melody flowed and accompanied her on the piano while humming along to keep myself on track.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forevermore_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

When she finished, I continue looping the chords I had connected together and the air was filled with a number of emotions. The store was full of saudade. Catching me by surprise, I looked to my shoulder to see Cereza resting her head on it. I continue playing the song we had finished crafting together on the piano.

"That song," I stated in a low voice, "did you make it yourself?"

"My mother used to sing it to me every night when I was a child."

"Ah. What a marvelous song. Makes me jealous. Its much more optimistic than the song my father would sing to me," I halted to begin a new song.

_Loneliness is the cloak you wear_

_A deep shade of blue is always there_

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_

_The moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_

_The tears are always clouding your eyes_

_When you're without love_

_Emptiness is the place you're in_

_There's nothing to lose but no more to win_

_The sun ain't gonna shine anymore_

_The moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_

_The tears are always clouding your eyes_

_When you're without love_

I paused the piano playing to take a deep breath. It was the first time I had sung that song in over 500 years. I broke the air, "It went something like that. Like I said, not on the cheerful side."

"You weren't joking. Perhaps," she placed her hand on my knee, caressing it with her thumb, "we should create our own song to replace such a dreadful bore."

A chuckle escaped me. "That would be lovely. One day."

"How long are you staying in Noatun?" She asked unexpectedly, standing from the piano bench.

"Three more days."

"Three days..." She turns to look at me, "You did say you live in New Hvelghemir?" I nod my head in agreement. She smiles, "if my line of work ever sends me that way, it would be quite nice to touch bases again."

I return the smile, "That would be nice. Of course, you'll get the 'Flamingo Tour' special. Dinner will also be my treat."

"Oh? Fine dining, are we? In my ears, that sounds like a date."

"Not really, but if a date is what you're looking for, I can make that happen. Tonight was fun spending it with someone, especially a kind stranger."

"I wouldn't call us strangers," her eyes met the ground for a brief moment before landing back on me, "we're more like acquaintances now." She walks off towards the entrance before stopping, turning her head to the side, "When I visit New Hvelghemir, we'll just have to work on the friendship some more. Got it, Dodo?"

I shot a thumbs up her way, "Roger that, Alice."


	10. TLIOB (Separate)

It had been three days since that disastrous family reunion. Which also marked three days since Cereza has uttered a word at me. I don't blame her for not wanting to talk to me. However, I certainly didn't expect to feel like a ghost within my own home. Barred from the bedroom as her Infernal doggo is summoned to stand guard outside of the door with the mightiest of roars if I even breathe in that direction, yet behaves like a puppy towards Rose or Donovan whenever one of them wants to talk to her. Like my back from sleeping on the sofa, it hasn't been a good feeling. No matter what I do, I'm greeted with no response. Taking the children to school, cleaning up the house, cooking breakfast and dinner, finally starting that garden she's been asking for. Still, no thank you or signs of appreciation. Although, again, I can't fault her even if she decided to be angry at me 18 years from now. 

" _Experience a camping trip like no other_! _Here at the Platinum National Park, our rangers will kindly guide you through the rough, but exciting thrills of wildlife adventures in the Yggdrasil Forrest as well as navigate you to the multiple campsites-"_ I cut the radio off since I hear the school bell ring, signaling for the students to be dismissed for this weekend. Donovan came to the car, his black hair swaying as he jogs to the car.

"Yo, Don!" I signal a high five only to garner no response. 

"Nobody high fives anymore, Dad." My hand finds itself rubbing the back of my head before Donovan starts laughing. "Kidding," his hand meets mine. 

"You're starting to become like your mother. Dealing with one Cereza is already a handful, let alone two."

He tucks his backpack between his long legs. "Sometimes you bring Mom's wrath because of yourself. You know she hates liars."

And yet all this time, she acted as if she didn't know I was a Lumen Sage. I'm a liar, but she's not? Doesn't trickery involves deceit? And technically...technically...fuck it. Before long, the parking lot of Rose's school occupies my dashboard. I got out of the car and walked towards the garden, an area where all the kids wait with their teachers to be picked up. I spotted Rose next to some man in a leather jacket who was talking to her teacher. I speed up my pace until I got close enough for her teacher to recognize me, and the man turned around to reveal himself as Gunnar. My feet stomped and rushed towards him. I didn't even register Rose greeting me in her usual cheery mood.

"Hello, Mr. Snarensven! I thought you weren't coming to pic-" 

I snatched his collar, pulling him towards me, face to face. "I told you to stay away from my family," I stared him down like a lion waiting to pounce on its prey. He bore an idiotic smile on his face with his hands up in defense. "I got you your goddamn permit."

"Siggy. Can't a man bond with his lovely niece? To think I was singing you praises of being a good father."

I grabbed Rose's arm, inspecting it. "You alright? Uncle...Gunnar didn't hurt you. Did he?"

"Dramatic as always. I gave you my word I wouldn't hurt her, Siggy." 

"I'm okay, Daddy! Uncle Gunnie is funny," that statement catches my assumptions off guard.

I took a couple of deep breaths to stabilize myself. "He kept you entertain?"

"Uncle Gunnie is good at making silly faces," she states before an infectious giggle overtakes her again. I turn to see Gunnar scrunching his face to the point of becoming grotesque to look at.

"That's enough playing. Now, off to the car. Donovan's waiting for us. Your," my mind recollects to yesterday night of seeing Jeanne bring a drunk Cereza home around 3 in the morning, "aunt Jeanne is in town."

"Aunt?" Gunnar pondered.` 

I shoot a glare at Gunnar. As I return to the parking lot, hand in hand with Rose, I hear another set of footsteps following us. 

"I don't think there's enough room in the car for a straggler."

"All these centuries in solitude must have left you so lonely, little brother." He pulls out a cigarette. "You've never used to be this tense. Work stressing you out? Or is it my dear sister-in-law? Frustrating you used to be my job."

My eyes narrow at Gunnar's aggravation, "I'm still refusing your offer."

My face was met with blown smoke, making my teeth grit. "Hard-headed as always. By the way, how is the sister-in-law doing? She seems to be quite pissed off in her bedroom. Was it something I said?" My fist flew towards him, however it was stopped in its track.

"I told you I'm always around. Now make like a good little boy and help me out." He releases my fists. 

I guide Rosa to the car before deciding to deal with Gunnar. When I turn around, four men donned in Lumen Sage robes slowly surrounds me. I shoot a glance in Gunnar's direction, who's staring back at me, arms crossed, in anticipation of seeing me fight. I look at the car where both Rose and Donovan's eyes are like a deer in headlights, their pupils darting amongst the Sages before landing steady on me. Two of them charged at me from the left and right. I slide towards the front, my arms and torso twisting from behind to front to escape their combined attack. I duck from the third Sage's overhead sweep, nearly missing the pierced end of his golden staff before making a circle to enter Purgatorio. They soonly joined which made me merrier to unrust after all these years. As three of them sprinted simultaneously, I activate a portal. Despite five centuries passing, this rapier still looks the same as when I first created the spell. After pulling it out from the portal, with one powerful swing, their heads fell to the ground, rolling towards Gunnar, who faced the ground, unphased. When time finally resumed, the other Sage spotted the decapitated bodies of his buddies, dropping his sword and his knees to the ground, shaking vehemently. I walk over to him before Gunnar shouts.

"Enough!" 

I exit out of Purgatorio, my rapier dissipating, and look at Gunnar once again. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like I win. Loser disappears for the rest of his life."

"You sure you want to do that, Siggy?" He steps aside to reveal a guest standing behind him. An Euphoria. Seeing a Joy without her headdress is akin to Christians' beliefs of seeing the face of God. I stare in wonder at the Euphoria whose gaze soften by the second. 

"I figured since we were able to find each other, what's the harm of one more reunion? Though this one might be bittersweet. Wouldn't you agree.....Frieda?"

The Euphoria quickly turns her head at me, confirming her human identity. So it is her. The angel strolls towards me, and I find my legs walking towards her on their own as she hurls herself towards me, my arms willing to catch and pull her into my embrace. It felt like I was 16 again.

"You still look great, five centuries later," her grey eyes smile at me. Though, my heart pained in not seeing them as blue as the afternoon sky like they naturally were. As much as my heart unknowingly missed her, my brain has an inkling her presence comes at a price I refused to accept. "Gunnar has been telling me about his plan for the past 10 years. Does that not delight you to know?"

My feet step back, remembering the kids in the car behind me. "Frieda...I can't."

"I know you're upset about the Sages and your father, Sig. But think on it. You have a chance to help make the Sages better. The elders turned the Sages into a country club. But you and Gunnar ruling side by side, a new era of Sages can be trained. It'll be like old times before the Clan Wars began."

She squeezes my arm with a tender grasp. "You know it's hard to say 'no' to you," I swallow a nervous wad of spit caught in my throat. "However, that's a proposal I will decline even if you asked me ten thousand times. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have kids waiting for me."

As I walk towards the car, one more voice speaks to me, "Don't worry, Siggy. I'm a firm believer of joining those who can't beat. You will join us eventually." When my neck turns to confirm Gunnar is the one who left me with a threat, both Gunnar and Frieda has vanished. Even the bodies I fought disappeared. Donovan and Rose were watching the entire thing until they made eye contact with my countenance and slightly flinched. I'm sorry you two had to see me in this way. To think, it wasn't work having me on edge this time. I stick the keys into the ignition and as I gaze into the parking lot, Gunnar continues to glare at the car while Frieda looks off into the distance. That wasn't the first time she didn't want to lay her eyes upon me any longer. I sneak a glance at Rose and Donovan through the rear view mirror. They sat in their seats silent, as if they wanted to avoid making me explode. I break the awkward silence. "Mum and Aunt Jeanne should be downtown near the shopping plaza. Anything you two want to buy while we're down there?" I looked into the rear view mirror to see them both deep in thought. 

"Dad, you have powers like Mummy?" Rosa asks.

"Yes."

"Who was that man you were talking to?" Donovan asked. I raised the volume of the radio station, my eyes fixated on the road. "Dad?"

"Don't worry about him."

"Dad, is he our uncle?"

A sigh escaped, my teeth slightly gritting. "Yes, son."

"Do you not like him?"

I wasn't expecting for my own son to interrogate me. "It's not that. It's...complicated, Don. Some siblings have clashing personalities that are difficult to get along with, no matter how old they get. To simply put it, your uncle and I have had hard times getting along."

"Is that other woman your sister then?"

My body twitches. "She's not, but she's been like a sister to me," I diverge. Once we arrive at the city square, I place a couple of quarters in the parking meter while Donovan and Rose walked past the couples, kids, and pet owners conversing, playing soccer, and walking with their pets. I walk the same crowd before spotting the kids finding Cereza and Jeanne sitting outside a bistro with bags of various store logos resting on the ground. As I stroll over, Jeanne breaks her concentration from the kids to me.

"Why fancy seeing you, Brother," Jeanne throws a waving hand in the air. 

I return the wave. "I take it you're on vacation?"

"Been in town for about a week now for a teacher conference. Today I was going to stop by and see how my favorite niece and nephew are doing until I got a call three night ago." She looks over to Cereza, sipping a cup of tea. She didn't make eye contact with me after placing the cup back on its plate. Great. I stroll pass the two Umbran sisters to occupy the chair across from them. It feels like I'm on trial being the only person sitting on the opposite side.

Jeanne interrupts the awkward air, "So Little Ones, how was school?"

"Same as always, eh." Donovan plops his elbow on the table, his head resting in his hand.

Rose smiles, "I had fun!"

"Oh? What did you learn today?"

"Adding and subtracting fractions!"

"Fractions? My my, that's some big kid math. This week it's fractions, next week, it's long division. Good job, Rose."

"Thanks Aunt Jeanne!"

Money is placed on top of the table. About no more than fifty euro. "Your Father and I have some matters to discuss. In the meantime, you two split this money up and buy whatever you would like. Don, watch your sister."

"Yes, Mum."

"Thanks Mummy!" Rose cheers before they walk off towards the shopping district, hand in hand. When they disappear from our line of sight, I turn to see Cereza staring at me with the wrath of all of Inferno inside her pupils. 

"I have to say, carrying a drunk Cereza home a few nights ago was not on my itinerary for that day. Now. Care to share why you two are fighting?" 

"Ask the Lumen Sage sitting at the table."

Jeanne slits her eyes at me, "Sage? Either you're good at suppressing your powers or your powers have taken a long vacation."

"A 400 year vacation would be more accurate."

"Can you still use your powers?" Jeanne asks, peeking over her teacup.

"After the fight I had today, yes."

Jeanne's brows jump, full of curiosity. So did Cereza's, but knowing her, she probably attempted to not let such a revelation phase her, so I can get the message her anger is not going away any time soon. "A fight with whom?"

A sigh escapes me. "Gunnar and his...fanatics."

"Ah, my beloved brother-in-law," Cereza finally speaks, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sage #1 who's hellbent on reviving the clan."

I look off to the side and nod my head in agreement. Jeanne's eyes dart back and forth between the both of us, still wanting to hear a concrete answer as to why she essentially babysat Cereza. "Revival?? Brother-in-law?"

"Yes. He's the reason why the sages are becoming a nuisance, and how I found out he," Cereza points at me, "is the Luigi to his Mario."

"I'm nobody but myself. I wasn't aware he was still alive after all these centuries. Can you fault me?"

I hear a resounding "Yes" and "No" clash. My hunch knows which answer comes from who which makes my patience grow ever thinner towards a certain someone. 

"This talk is pointless if all she's," my head tilts toward Cereza, "going to do is judge, jury, and executioner everything that comes out of my mouth."

"I can't fault Cereza for being upset considering you've kept all of this a secret until now, Sig."

"Oh? Someone can't handle being in the hot seat? Imagine feeling like that for almost 20 years."

"Bloody hell, Cereza. I understand. I'm a cock-up. It's not the bloody first time I've been called that," it takes me a couple of seconds to realize Jeanne catches the tea kettle that almost knocked over from me standing from my seat after losing my temper along with a few audience members gazing at our table. I stare down at Cereza whose eyes meet me with the same level of fury. We're getting nowhere. I spot a kiosk about 200 meters away from the table. I grab my jacket from the back of my chair and walk towards it before another outburst prepares itself the instant Cereza says one more smart remark. As I approach the kiosk, the owner greets me before shortly asking me what am I looking to buy. "A pack of cigs. And a lighter." After paying for it, I tear the plastic off the pack and pull a stick out before lighting it, the warmth relaxing me. I take another puff before closing my eyes and releasing the smoke from my mouth. As I open my eyes, a voice walks nearer and nearer, addressing me. 

"I never took you for a smoker. How long has this been going on?" My eyes open to be greeted by Cereza folding her arms.

I place the cigarette back in my mouth before walking off.

"Not going to return my quip for once?" Once again, I ignore her.

"Not communicating with me is what's gotten you in this predicament in the first place," I hear her heels following me from behind, "Not wanting to fix the problems is why we're having an issue now."

My foot crushes the thrown cigarette into the ground before making eye contact with her. "There is one problem I can fix. I'm done. Cereza." 

To my slight surprise, hearing that catches her off guard. She unfolds her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Right now, when I look at you," I pause to collect my breathing, "I want to hurt your feelings rather than soothe them. That wouldn't be helpful in this situation, now would it?" She continues standing in front of me, her arm resting on her hip. "Tell Rose and Donovan I'm sorry."

"I don't give a shit if you want to leave me," Cereza pulls my collar and yanks me down to her eye level. If you're going to be upset at me, fine. Tell Donovan and Rose yourself." Suddenly, I hear her nose sniff like a dog picking up a scent trail. Her eyes grow more and more stoic with each whiff. "Where is this perfume from?"

"It's rosemary."

"No," she resumes sniffing briefly before stopping. "there's another scent on top of the rosemary. Like women's perfume. And it's not from a bottle I own."

"No, no, no, no," I can vision what her next words are going to be, "before you start jumping to conclusions, I hugged an angel earlier."

"'Hug,' you say? Who is she?"

"She is a Euphoria. Someone I used to know long ago."

"In all my years of killing angels, I've never heard of this 'Euphoria.'"

"That's because they're rare to show up. If you've ever gotten the occasional opportunity to fight a Joy, an Euphoria is deadlier and rarer than them."

There is a brief pause where I can sense the both of us wondering what our next reaction is going to be and how would we both react since at this point, our trust towards one another inches more and more towards irreparable. As I read Cereza's face, she looks to be conflicted whether to believe me or accuse me of making up the explanation.

"It bothers me that you don't seem to realize how guilty you sound while claiming in the same breath nothing happened. Would you give me the same mercy if I smelled like Luka? Perhap I should fuck Luka for you to see it from my perspective."

Like a broken circuit, my mental stability blacks out. "Go fuck Mister Cheshire. I implore you with all your fucking heart, go fuck him if that's what your heart desires. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what you've wanted to do all this time. Fuck him and fuck you." By the time I notice myself shouting at Cereza, my voice becomes hoarse. Before I can walk off, my arm is grabbed, but the anger rising in me reaches the peak of my emotions. I snatch her hand and fling it to the side, removing it from my body. "Sod off Cereza."

"I don't want to actually fuck the boy, Sigurd. What has become of you?" As I walk away, I hear the cock of a gun. I turn to see her aiming her blue signature pair, _Love is Blue_ , in between my eyes. She resumes, "You're not leaving."

I stroll towards her, stopping right as the extended gun's barrel meets my forehead, still staring into her eyes. "Or else what?"

Her eyes soften, "Sigurd...please."

I continue pressing my forehead into the barrel, her hand wanting to retreat, but every time the gun moves backward, I take a small step forward to keep the barrel centered on my forehead. "Answer my question."

The arm holding the gun to my face falls in defeat to her side. As I turn to walk away, her last words towards me are, "What happened to the flamingo shorts wearing, happy-go-lucky tourist I met in Noatun? The one who charmingly played the piano for me? The one who convinced me to take a chance on love--for a human at that. The Sigurd I know didn't falter so easily. Talk to me. Please." 

I answer her question, too shameful to tell her face to face, "That Sigurd was also a lie."

I was done with carrying burdens. 

_I was done with being everyone's burden..._


End file.
